Drabbles of TMNT
by BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: Anything you suggest and I come up with. Can be based on anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys! Okay, so this is my first drabble. Okay, I got this idea while I was listening to this song, and it totally inspired me to write this for Jewel and Leo! There will be more for other characters, but not just songs. There can be from your favorite movie scenes, books, tv shows, or just random ides. You can suggest in the review section. Enjoy!**

 **Song: Under Your Spell by Dexter French**

 **Plot: Leo meets a stunning kunoichi working in the Foot Clan.**

* * *

Leo didn't know that a heart could beat this fast. He had always assumed a heart could only beat that fast when you overexerted yourself. But he was proven wrong _that_ day.

The day he met _her._

It was a typical day for him and his brothers, fighting off more than a dozen Footbots. Just as Leo finished off slashing one from its shoulder to its hip, he heard a sigh not too far away. His brothers were finished decapitating Footbots, as they were heading home to leave, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

 _"Hey!"_ it called out, making them unsheathe their weapons, getting into a defensive stance, carefully eyeing the premise.

 _"Over here, numbskulls."_ the irritated voice called out, sounding feminine.

They turned their heads to the right, witnessing the voice that called out to them, standing on the edge of the building.

Leo's heart dropped to the pit of his chest, stopping for a brief second, the beating faster and faster by the second as he kept staring at her.

She was a girl. An _extremely_ pretty girl. Beautiful, perhaps. But in Leo's eyes, she was neither. She was absolutely _gorgeous._

From what they could see, she had midnight black hair, pulled into a smooth and sleek ponytail, curly and wavy at the end. She had on a cropped, black, leather jacket, collar folded down. Under it, she had baby pink tank top, with what looks like black ashes all over it, a rebellious combination of black and pink. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black biker boots. Her nails were painted scarlet red, both hands adorned with black fingerless gloves. Sh had big, skinny, silver chains wrapped around her waist and shirt, a loose strand hanging on her hips. Her skin was coffee brown, eyes royally blue, lips a dark shade of red, black mascara and eyeliner, styled in a cat like shape, and pale pink eyeshadow. A wicked smirk painting her lips.

 _Whoa..._

Leonardo was breath taken... memorized, perhaps.

An evil chuckle startled him out of his thoughts, shaking him back to reality. She front flipped to the ground, unsheathing her weapon: A buju with a dark pink handle. She slowly walked over to them, as if she was a model on the runway. Leo continued to watch her, intrigued. Up close, he could see light shades of pink and blue streaks in her hair, styled in a tiger striped design. As she was getting closer, he could see her royal blue eyes, broad shoulders, her slender figure, and her astonishingly perfect, glowing, light brown toned skin. He could see that she was about four centimeters shorter than him.

"When are you boys going to learn? You will _never_ take us down. No matter how hard you try, you'll _never_ beat me." She said, readying her stance, positioning her , with a battle cry, she ran towards them, attempting to attack.

Leo was dazed out of his thoughts, him and his brothers charging at her.

"Who the heck are you?!" Raphael asked, his sais locking into her small sized sword, she chuckles a bit, "Julia King. But everyone calls me Jewel!" she explained, rougly pulling her buju out of his sais. She back flips a few times, throwing her shurikens at them. All of the turtles dodge them, one stabbing Donnie's bo staff.

"Hey!" he exclaims, gripping his staff tightly.

Just then, her whole body lights on fire, horrifying the turtles. All of them scream in horror and pure disbelief, making her cackle, "Whoops! Did I forget to mention I have pyrokinesis. Silly me. Oh well. Nice knowing you boys." Her whole body returns to normal, hand _literally_ on fire. She starts to throw fire balls at them, before roughly knocking Donnie, Raph, and Mikey out.

Leo charges at her, kicking her to the ground. She quickly rolls away, gaining another defensive stance, growling at him. She charges for him, her sword clashing with his larger one.

Both delivered hard and swift blows, metal singing in the air. Just then, sh delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking him into the ground, landing with a painful _thud._

Leo, still a little dazed and shell shocked, quickly shakes the pain away, harshly wiping the blood off his bottom lip. Before he can stand up, she stomps her foot on his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground. She glares at him, him returning the favor. But then... both of their glares falter, both just staring at each other.

Both stare at their crystal blue orbs, simply getting lost in their eyes. Jewel's mouth twitches up a bit, Leo's doing the same.

"Hi." she says, giving him a complete smile.

"H-hi." he stutters, wincing at the sound of the voice, making her giggle a little.

She stretches out a hand to him, which he gladly accepts. He trips a little, his head knocking into hers, mouths centimeters apart. They both back away quickly, blushing.

Her smile stays glued to her face, shrugging one shoulder awkwardly, "Ummm... guess I'll see you around." she farewells, leaping off into the night.

Leo continues to stare at her retreating form, smiling dreamily, "Yeah... you too..." he whispers, his heart beating faster.

* * *

Leonardo was under her spell. That's it! That was the only reasonable explanation. She had put a spell on him. And he was under it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had tried to not think about her sparkling eyes, her skilled and more than average fighting, her smile, her laugh...

He couldn't stop. He didn't _want_ to stop. He wanted to see her again. But she was in the Foot Clan. She was working for the Shredder. To take them down. But... it still baffled him...

 _If she was working for the Foot... why did she let them go?_

She could've struck her sword down at Leo when she had the perfect opportunity, so...

 _Why did she let him live?_

* * *

Jewel couldn't understand what was happening, nor did she want to. After she had spare the blue-cladded, she had returned to her hotel room.

 _Why did she spare_ _him?_

She pinned him to the ground, the perfect opportunity to finish him off, so...

 _Why didn't she do it?_

She had an order. An order to hunt down the turtles and finish them off, but...

She enjoyed fighting them, she didn't really _want_ to finish them off. And she simply had decided against calling them freaks. That title didn't fit them to her. They were just like regular teenage boys: rowdy, wild, rambunctious, and simply _idiotic_.

But the one that intrigued her most was the blue clad turtle, Leonardo. From what she saw, his determination, strength, skills, and his cheesy lines, were absolutely downright _adorable_.

In truth, he was a natural born leader. Ready to defend his family when needed, which was she admired about him.

A playful smirk graced her lips.

* * *

Leo had gotten a call from April to meet him at the Statute of Liberty, saying it was an urgent matter, involving the Kraang.

When he got there, he didn't expect to see the same girl that attacked him on the other night. She had her arms folded across her chest, leaning against the railing. She had a peaceful smile grazing on her lips, eyes closed, and sighing contently.

Leo's heart started to beat again, his insides churning, and his face heating up. He was taken off guard when she grabbed his hand. She was giving him a sincere smile, staring into his eyes, rubbing her thumb against the palm of his hand.

Leo couldn't take his eyes off her. Normally, he would've done the _sensible_ thing and attacked her, but... she made no move to attack him and deliver the final blow the other night, _why should he?_

He kept getting lost into her eyes. He couldn't help himself, she was _breath taking._

"I quit the Foot Clan." she had finally said, shaking Leo out of his thoughts.

"W-what?"

She chuckled a bit, "I'm out. I don't wanna hurt you or your family. It isn't right. Plus, I can't stand Shredder." she explained, still rubbing his palm.

"Oh..." was all Leo could say.

"If you guys ever need any back up, give me call." she said, never faltering her smile. She sneaks a piece of paper in his hand, leaping off the building, compleely disappearing into the night.

Leo unfolded the piece of paper she handed to him, raising a brow. He blushed and a goofy smile painted his face. On it, said:

 _Told you could never beat me. And if you're not busy on Saturday night, you could take me out on a date, Lion Boy._

* * *

 **That's all I got! Hope you like it! Please R &R! Next one you guys can suggest!**

 **Oh! I almost forgot, when Jewel's hair is all curly, it supposed to look like Paris Berlec's hair when she dyed it blonde, like when she debuted at that Mighty Med premiere or Ever After High, and her ponytail too.**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Sick Day

**Hey Guys! I've had a LONG day! I'm just taking a little time off. But, I decided to write this because I wanted to and someone requested this. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: Mikey gets the case of the flu.**

* * *

It was a normal day for the turtles. They just got off patrol and were lounging around. Donnie was in his lab as usual, making adjustments to Metalhead's A.I. Raph and Casey were playing a game of pinball, April was reading a magazine while listening to music, Jewel was at a photoshoot, and Leo was training in the dojo with Splinter. And Mikey was-

 _Wait, where was Mikey?_

Nobody saw much of him after patrol. He politely excused himself during dinner, quickly rushing to his bedroom.

Just then, Jewel had returned from her photoshoot, exhausted. April looked up from her magazine, "Hey, Jewel!" she greeted, smiling. Jewel gave a half hearted wave.

"How was the photoshoot?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. Although, they wanted me to hold this stupid cat." she growled before smirking, "But after a few complaints, bot mine and the cat's, I got to hold this adorable golden retriever. He was absolutely adorable, Apes, three weeks old." she cooed.

"That's cool! And I love your outfit." she replied, going back to her magazine.

Jewel nodded in thanks, she was wearing a red, A-line dress with straps that look like red ribbons, the skirt was sparkly, and the top had diamonds. She was also wearing eight inched red heels. Her hair was naturally straight and middle parted.

"I'm gonna go wash up and take a nap." she announced, pointing to the hallway.

Just then, Michelangelo had come out of his bedroom, walking slowly. He was paler than usual, looking a bit greener than usual, his eyes were bloodshot, as if he was tired, and he kept licking his lips. Jewel raised an eyebrow at the way he was walking, like a zombie.

"You okay, Mikes?" she asks, he voice lacing with concern.

"I'm..." he trails off, going abruptly pale, licking his upper lip.

"I'm, uh..." he tries to say, going an even stranger color. Jewel's face was screaming with genuine concern, she outstretched her arms a bit.

"I'm-I'm-" he struggles again, swallowing thickly, trying to keep his composure.

He sends Jewel an apologetic look, before saying,"I'm not feeling too good."

He then vomits all over Jewel's lap.

* * *

Everyone rushes to Mikey's side as he continuously proceeds to vomit violently all over Jewel's lap.

 _"Mikey!"_

 _"Michelangelo!"_

 _"Are you okay?!"_

Mikey held on to Jewel's waist, shivering and muttering barely audible apologies. Jewel patted his head and rubbed his back tenderly.

Donnie came to their side and lightly lifted Mikey upright. He looked down to the vomit and had to look away. There were big, giant chunks on the skirt of Jewel's skirt, dripping down to her legs. Splinter landed a hand on her shoulder, and Donnie sent her an apologetic look. She shrugged, smiling lightly.

"I'm gonna settle Mikey to his room while Donnie analyzes him. You go get cleaned up." Leo says, putting a hand on her shoulder and lifted Mikey up in bridal style.

* * *

Mikey laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt awful, bot physically and emotionally. His head hurt, his stomach still felt a little uneasy, and he was dead tired. He felt horrible for vomiting all over Jewel. He wanted to run to the bathroom but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

His door opened, an Leonardo came in with a bowl of soup in his hand. He smiled warmly at him, "Hey buddy. How ya feeling?" he asked, setting the bowl on his drawer, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Not awesome, but my throat doesn't hurt anymore and my head hurts a little now." he answered.

Leo nodded, landing his hand on his forehead, "Your fever's going down, which means the pills Don gave you are working. How long have you been sick?"

Mikey pursed his lips together and hummed in thought, "Not long, really. I had headaches for a few days, but I started to feel worse after patrol. I stayed in my room to lie down, but I went to get some water and..." he trailed off, guilt swimming in his eyes. Leo smiled knowingly.

"She's not mad at you, you know." he said, lightly chuckling. Mikey's eyes widened, "I know... but I still feel bad for ruining her dress." he whispered, tucking into his blankets more.

Leo simply nodded. Just then, a knock was heard, and Jewel peeked her head in, "Everything all right?" she asked.

Leo blushed and smiled at her, "Yeah." he whispered.

"Can I, umm, talk to Mikey?" she shyly asked, which made Leo chuckle.

"Sure." he answered, patting Mikey's head before saying, "Get well soon, little brother."

As the door shut behind them, Jewel shifted her feet a bit, looking down.

Mikey studied her appearance, she had a light blue sporty tank top, black yoga capri pants with a blue line at the side, and white ankle socks, her hair was combed back to a half up do.

"Are you mad?" he asks, his throat still a little sore.

Jewel sharply looked up, lookng at him like he has lost his mind. She shook her head, "No. I'm not mad at you, Mikey." she answers, sitting on the stool beside him.

"But I ruined your dress." he says in a small voice.

"It's just a dress. It'll wash out, it wasn't even that much anyway." she said, smiling warmly at Mikey.

"Can you please hand me soup? I'm starving!" he said, making her chuckle.

"Of course." she said before handing him the soup and helping him sit up.

He slowly ate the contents of his soup, carefully blowing out the smoke.

"I'm glad you're not mad." he mumbles.

"Me too. I gotta meet up with the guys for patrol. Get well soon, okay?" she asks.

"'Kay." he sets his bowl down, an snuggles into his bed.

"Love ya, sis." he mutters, eyes closed and sighing contently.

"You too, bro." she whispers, kissing his head before silently closing the door.

Mikey sighed contently, snugging even deeper into his bed and knowing he'll get better soon and that Jewel's dress isn't ruined and knowing that she isn't angry with him and that his brothers and father are there for him.

All went right in his world.


	3. What Happens Next?

**To answer your question, Guest, Jewel is my OC. Probably should've made that clear. And I would love to take your request. Like I said before, I'll take anybody's request... within reason. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: Mikey gets seriously injured while fighting the Shredder.**

* * *

"Now I will finally be rid of Hamato Yoshi!" Shredder said, going for the killing blow.

Splinter weakly looked up at his old friend. He was on his knees, head dripping with blood.

As Shredder struck for the killing blow, Splinter could've sworn he heard -

 ** _"SENSEI!"_**

Next thing he saw was his youngest son being impaled in the stomach with one of Shredder's blades.

Mikey let out a strangled gasp, eyes wide, distracted, and everywhere at once. Blood was slowly pouring from his stomach, hi arms shielding his father, feet planted onto the ground like a tree being planted.

His brothers and sisters turned with wide eyes, utterly appalled by the sight of their brother impaled by this **_monster's_** blades.

 ** _"MIKEY!"_**

 ** _"MICHELANGELO!"_**

Mikey could barely hear his family calling out for him. For him to be okay. To have the bright smile of his, for his eyes to be filled with joy and mischief, instead of complete and utter pain.

 _Did he want to be in this much pain? No._

 _But did he want to let the man who raised him to take the fall instead? Of course not!_

Michelangelo would die first rather than let his _father_ die. And rightly so... he might.

Shredder retracted his blades, earning a barely audible grunt from Mikey, "Ouch." he grunted, arms an legs trembling.

Mikey fell to his knees, his arms limped to his sides. A cruel and victorious laugh erupted from Shredder's throat.

"Now you will know what the pain you have caused me will feel like, _rat_." Shredder said, smiling at Splinter's obvious pain as he watched his youngest stare at him with relieved, yet pained eyes.

"Michelangelo?" he whispered, his voice trembling.

Mikey gave him a sad smile, despite the pain erupting from his stomach.

As if something had snapped inside him, Splinter had let out an angered roar.

This man, no, _monster_ , had caused _him_ pain in the first place! _He_ had started this pointless world. _He_ had caused his whole family pain! He lost Tang Shen... he _wasn't_ going to lose anymore of his loved ones, because this monster couldn't take responsibility for his actions!

He leaped towards Shredder, sending a kick in his gut. Shredder sprawled backwards, barely landing on his feet.

Meanwhile, the others had run up to Mikey, Raphael catching him before he fell backwards.

"M-Mikey?" Leo whispered, landing a hand on his chest.

Mikey smiled weakly up at them, "I-I'm o-okay. J-Just a little sore." he whispered, his voice sounded like gravel.

"Y-You're gonna b-be okay, Mikey. I-I can fix y-you!" Donnie said, tears threatening to come out.

Everyone nodded at him, wavering smiles staring at him.

"I know you can, D." he calmly whispered, peacefully closing his eyes, a sigh escaping from his mouth.

"C-Can you fix him." Jewel asked, tear pouring down her face, a sob threatening to erupt.

Donnie looked at her with sad, serene eyes before sadly turning back to Mikey.

"Hopefully." he whispered, closing his eyes thoughtfully.

No one would know until this insane battle ended if Mikey would live or not.

* * *

 **Okay... I know it's not much, but it's all I got! Hoped you liked it and spoiler alert: Mikey lives, I'm not that cruel. Noting was punctured, so not a whole lot of damage done.**

 **Please R &R and next one up is up to you guys! Bye! **


	4. Rolling in the Deep

**Sup guys! Sorry if the last one wasn't great. Bu I hope this makes up for it. This features my new and upcoming OC. She'll appear in Never say Xever.**

 **Plot: Veronica kidnaps Leo and tortures him for not loving her. Warning: There will be blood and broken injuries.**

* * *

"This way!" Leonardo ordered, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

His brothers, Jewel, ad April were following close behind.

Suddenly, a figure leapt in front of them, blocking their exit.

"Not so fast." it said, their voice trembling in anger. Their eyes were narrowed and their fists were clenched so hard that they began to turn a pale shade of white.

"Get out of the way, V." Leo threatened, his gripping the handles of his sword.

Veronica chuckled, placing a hand on her hip, "Oh I will... after I'm done with you. But, I will let the others go... just this once."

Suddenly, sh pressed a red button on her remote, creating a hole in the ground, sending everyone except Leo falling into it.

"Guys!"

"Oh, relax! They're fine!" she waved a hand dismissively, rolling her eyes.

Leo turned to glare at her, "What do you want from me?!" he shouted before being knocked into a box of crates.

Veronica slowly walked up to him, sword in hand. She stopped in front of him, giving a death glare. A memory clicks into her mind.

* * *

 _3 months ago..._

 _Veronica ran after him, taking a hold of his hand. She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please!" she wailed, tightening her hold, "Please... just tell me what to do to make you love me! Why won't you be with me?! **WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU!** " she shrieked at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face like a river._

 _Leo gave her a sympathetic look, "I know you do." he whispered in a gentle voice, putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _"But... I just don't love you that way. I'm sorry..."_

 _He gently tugged his arm away, running off to another building._

 _She fell to her knees, tears kept pouring from her eyes, and her shoulders were shaking violently._

 _Finally, she let out a frustrated scream, punching the concrete, ignoring the pain and blood. She sobbed all the way._

 _Why?! Why didn't love her?! Was there something wrong with her?! What did she have to do to make him love her?!_

 _Was it because he was in love with that stupid model?! What did she have that V didn't?!_

 _ **"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS?!"** she shrieked as loud as she could._

 _She gasped and gasped, anger coursing through her veins._

 _Her throat hurt, her eyes burned thanks to the tears, her hands felt wet and warm, throbbing at her palms. She narrowed her eyes dangerously._

 _He did this. He rejected her. He humiliated her. He was causing her all this pain!_

 _She stood up, she grounded her teeth together, and clenched her aching hands, blood dripping down from them._

 _He was going to pay for this._

 _Leonardo **will** regret for causing her all this pain and heart ache!_

* * *

She kicked, punched, ad slapped him everywhere every chance she got.

She smiled internally for every wince and cry of pain he made.

Leo was shaking to the core.

He tried to fight back, but she was surprisingly faster than him.

His head hurt, lungs were burning, limbs were aching. It was too difficult to defend.

All of sudden, ice poured down on him, causing a shrill scream from him.

When he looked up, Veronica kicked her foot straight at his face, knocking him into the wall. She flicked her sword and carved something into his arms, making his eyes go wide.

 **"AAAAHHHHH!"** he screamed, clutching his right arm. He read what it said: **LAMEONARDO.**

Veronica forced his head up to look at her. Next thing he knew, she locked her lips into his. She bit both of his lips and tongue as hard as she could. He tasted blood in his mouth, lips and tongue stinging. She slapped him across the face over and over, causing his whole face to sting. Tears burned his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. She grabbed her brass knuckles, punching him repeatedly in the face. He felt something wet and warm splatter all across his face, burning everywhere.

He couldn't take it. It was too much. He felt himself being lifted on a table. He was strapped and head her chuckle evilly.

He tried to calm his breathing. It was incredibly difficult to ignore the searing pain.

"How does it feel, _Lameonardo_? " she asked, rubbing his neck, smirking down on him.

He couldn't answer. The pain was distracting him from completing a thought, he tried to, but his throat stung. She cackles at him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked, digging her nail into his shoulder.

He winced, "I'-I'm-I'm sorry!" he stuttered, the pain overtaking him.

She glared at him, "You're about to be sorry, freak!"

She grabbed a thick belt for him to bite on, and grabbed some device he didn't recognize.

"Consider us even" she said, electroshocking him. He bit down as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent agonized tears pouring.

She stopped, and walked into a closet, before returning with a metal sledge hammer.

She walked over to his legs, his eyes widened in horror.

And then... he heard the hammer come down **_hard_** on his right leg, causing the searing pain to come down on him.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** he wailed, tears pouring down hard from his eyes. He sobbed as the pain intensified. He didn't want to show his suffering, but the pain was becoming **_too much_** for him to handle.

She cackled as she heard him sob. She threw the hammer aside, searching for anything else in the room she could use. She found a concrete brick in the corner. Sh forced him to sit up and scraped the whole right side of his face with him. When she released him, she found blood painted on the brick.

His entire right side of his face was dripping with blood and bits of it was peeling off.

She smirked and unstrapped him, grabbing his phone from his pocket. She dialed Donnie's number and let it rung.

She took one last look of Leonardo. His pained filled eyes kept staring at her, ragged breaths coming out of him, and blood and bruises coming out of him, his bruises swelling and completely blue and black.

She smiled in satisfaction, running out of the warehouse before the others came to rescue the pathetic urchin.

She cackled into the night as she had only one thought in her mind:

 ** _My revenge is complete._**

* * *

 **There you go! Hoped you liked it and Poor Leo! I forgot to say... I OWN Nothing! Jut my OCs. Please R &R. Bye!**


	5. Photoshoot

**Hey guys! Okay, I** **know** **I was supposed to update on a request, which I am still working on. But, I got a little inspired by a book I was reading and I wanted to do that with Jewel and Leo. I promise the next one will be Guest's request. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: Jewel does her first model shoot.** ** _The turtles are humans in this drabble._**

* * *

She was a little nervous. Why wouldn't she be? This was her first photoshoot. She never modeled before and she didn't want to screw it up or else she would have to feel the wrath of... Lucy Leal! And that she didn't _even want_ to think about.

"Sit down, sweetie." one of the women says. Her new agent, William, led her to the dressing room. It was inside the Plaza Hotel, the shoot taking place on the roof, despite the snow. Now, Jewel had seen a bunch of makeup products in her magazines, but never in real life! There were just _so_ many makeup items, beauty products, _and_ hairbrushes. All Jewel had was perfume, lip gloss, and lotion.

She slowly sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red-haired girl in a yellow shoulder off shirt with black heels and dark jeans. She walks up to her, stretching out her hand, "Hi, I'm April. I'll be your makeup artist for the photo shoot." she said. Jewel shook her hand with her, smiling a bit, "O-Okay. Good to know."

Another woman got a piece of paper out and squirted some water on it. She walked over to Jewel, and rubbed the paper all over her skin. She lifted up her chin, smiling in relief, "Lucy hit the jackpot," she started, looking over to April, "Smooth skin, _glowing_ skin, gorgeous cat eyes, mysterious dark blue eyes, they look like a wolf's eye. And... looks like she already has makeup." she threw the paper into the trash, grabbing a box. The two women gaxe at her in silence.

"Now," one says, reading her clipboard, "we've got more than enough time to do your makeup and your clothes. This might take an hour or so." she explains. Jewel raises an eyebrow, "What might take an hour or so?" she asked. The two women look at each other, before one turns her head, "Your hair, of course. Lucy think it's too plain. She wants to add a little _'oophm'_ to your style." she explains, mixing a substance into a bowl.

Just then, William comes bursting in, "Hello, my little peacock! Are you ready for your transformation!" he shouts, waving his arms in the air.

"What transformation!" Jewel yells, impatient, "What are you doing to my hair!" her eyes widene in horrow, throwing her hands on top of her head, clutching her hair, Are you... cutting it?"

"Yes, my little unicorn! We're going to - Wait, what?" he raises an eyebrow at her, shaking his head rapidly, " _No! Of course we're not going to cut your hair!_ Panda baby, your hair is _too_ precious to be chopped down like a tree. We're just going to give you your very own stripes!" he claps excitedly.

April swivels her chair around, letting Jewel take a look at herself in the mirror. The stylists pull a few sections of her hair, carefully rubbing the dye onto her hair.

* * *

Jewel took a look at her hair in the mirror, admiring it. It was a dark, shiny blue, designed in tiger stripes.

William comes up behind her, "Aah, my little wolfie-boo!" he exclaimed, "Your hair looks _magneificent! Absolutely gorgeous!_ "

She chuckled a bit, "Thank you, William."

April came out with a small black bag clutched in her hands, "Alright!" she clapped her hands together, "Let's get you ready."

She nodded, relaxing the tense in her shoulders a bit. Earlier, William told her that she was posing with another model. Jewel didn't mind at first, until William stated it was a 'he'. She wasn't very used to having many teenaged boys in her life. She only know three of her best guy friends, and they were _far_ from being models!

Just then, as if on cue, three bodies came crashing into the room, piling all over each other on the floor. The three of them clumsily stood up, grinning widely at Jewel.

The one on the left had dark brown hair styled in a buzz cut. He had textured muscles and striking emerald green eyes. He had on a black leather jacket, a red shirt, dark jeans, and black biker boots. He had a few piercings in his nose, lip, and three on his left ear.

The one on the right had light brown hair styled in an undercut. He had brown red eyes and is taller and lankier than his two brothers. As he grinned widely, everyone could see he had in between his teeth. He had on a purple business shirt with a silver vest, he had black khakis and white tenis shoes. He also had a pair of black squared glasses.

The one in the middle had curly brown hair. He had baby blue eyes and was definitely the shortest. He had a few freckles on his cheeks like April and was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had an orange t-shirt and blue shorts with white basketball shoes.

"Hey, Jewel!"

"Sup, fire queen."

"Cool hair, dudette!"

Jewel chuckles, "Hey and thanks."

"Who are these guys?" one of the stylists ask.

They're my father's friend's sons. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. It's okay, I'm good friends with them."

Jewel noticed April and Donnie staring at each other. Both with big, dopey expressions.

"Can we please get on with this. In case you haven't noticed, we're on a bit of a deadline!" the stylist snaps. April started to blush, as did Donnie. She smiled sheepishly, "Right, sorry!"

She applies pink glitter on Jewel's cheeks, making them sparkle a little. Then, she applied black mascara and a little bit of eyeliner into her eyes. She applies a bright red pink color in her lips. Next, she started to sprinkle shimmery stuff on her shoulders and in her middle parted styled hair.

Next, they hand her her outfit. A cropped faux fur leopard print jacket, a white camisole, black high waisted shorts, black transparent tights, and a pair of eight inched red high heels.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she's still sitting on the toilet seat in the bathroom.

A knock is heard on the door, "Jewel?" Donnie's voice calls out, "It's Donnie. Is everything alright? You've been in there for a while."

Unfortunately, William's voice is heard next, "She's just probably so mesmerized by her beauty, that she can't look away from the mirror. It's probably why all the other models I've worked with are always late."

"Donnie, can you come in here for a minute? I'm on the toilet." she shouts from the other side. There's a short pause, "Ummm... listen, Jewel. You were my first friend and you're like a little sister to me and whatnot. But, I'm _not_ coming in there if you're on the toilet!" she could practically feel the blush forming on his cheeks.

She rolls her eyes skyward, letting out a frustrated groan, "I'm sitting on it like a chair, Brainiac! The seat's down!"

"Oh... well, why didn't you just start with that!"

 _"Just get in here!"_

A few seconds later, Donnie's head pops in, "What's wrong?" he asks, raising a brow.

She sighs, "I can't stand."

Donnie's eyes go round, "Are you paralyzed or just lazy?"

She glares daggers at him, "I can't stand upright! These heels are way too high for me!" she explains, angrily gesturing to her shoes.

Donnie snorts, covering his mouth to prevent the burst of laughter, "S-So what d-do you want me to do a-about it?" he manages to ask, giggling.

Jewel hardens her glare, "Just help me up!" she snaps. He bends down, allowing her to take one wobbly step, gently hanging on to his shoulder. He spins her around, facing her away from the door.

"What are you doing?! This isn't the exit, D!" she snapped, she felt humiliated enough as it is.

He smiles down at her, "Relax. I just want you to see this." he explains, pointing to the mirror.

Next to the reflection that looks exactly like Donatello, is a girl. She has coffee brown skin, broad shoulders, and royal blue eyes. She has thin, long legs, slightly toned muscles, and she's majestic yet deadly looking. When Jewel leans in just as the girl in the mirror does, she fully registers that it's her. She lets out a choked gasp.

 _Wow..._

 _Is that... is that me?_

 _I look... I look... I look stunning!_

She lets out a startled jump when Raph and Mikey enter in the room. Raph nods approvingly while Mikey smiles wide at her.

"Say what you want. But it looks like your dad and your mom did a great job." Donnie says. She makes an embarrassed but pleased squeak, "Please. I'll take credit for my hair being naturally straight, but my mom had all the beauty. She'd be so stoked right now!"

A knock is heard, "Wolfie girl, you look _marvelous!_ " William exclaims, holding a hand to his mouth before frowning, "But what are we going to do about your ability to walk?"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey burst out laughing. Jewel blushes a bit.

 _Oh, You have GOT to be kidding me!_

* * *

Jewel came up on to the building with her head in her hands.

Everybody turns to look ather, suppressing a few giggles. A boy with short, spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, lightly tanned skin turned his head to look at her. He takes one look at her wheelchair, takes one guess of why she's in it, and gives a very uncool shout of laughter. A few pigeons fly away at the sound of the noise.

It takes a few minutes for them to get Jewel in the camera position next to the boy in front of her. She studies his outfit. He had one earing on his left ear, a camouflage jacket with a dark blue shirt. His hair was dark blue at the tips of his spikes. He was wearing a some what slightly baggy zebra print pants and black biker boots. He looked... charming.

He smiled at her, "Hey." he said.

She smiled nonchalantly despite her earlier embarrassment, "Hey. You must be the other model I keep hearing about."

He snorted a bit, "Yeah, pretty much. What about you? First time?"

She nodded, "Yeah, a little nervous. Never been on a photoshoot before and these heels aren't exactly helping."

He nodded, "Just remember, no biggie."

"What's your name?"

"Leonardo. But, you can call me Leo."

She nodded again, Leonardo... She heard of a renaissance artist named Leonardo Da Vinci. It meant strong as a lion. She didn't know why, but she felt different around him. It was an odd feeling. He look incredibly nice and his voice was deep and authoritative.

"I'm Julia. But people call me Jewel."

Leo smirked, "It fits."

She felt her cheeks heating up a bit.

"Alright, people! Let's get this started before midnight!" Lucy Leal shrieked.

"Wait, where's Sniffles?"

And suddenly, as if on cue, a lady handed Jewel a white fluffy cat. It kept scratching and pawing on her arms, making it difficult for her to hold him.

"Okay, guys. We're ready to do a few test shots." he pauses to look at Jewel, "Julia, what are you doing to that animal?8

She offered a weak smile, "Ummm... bonding, I guess?"

"Well, do you think you can make it in a way that doesn't look like animal cruelty?" he adjusts his lens, "Alright, I'm going to do a few test shots. Jewel, this'll be a good time to practice."

Jewel nods and attempts to relax. Letting her inner model out...

"What in the world are you doing, Jewel? What's that face?" the photographer snaps.

"My... model face?"

"Your mod-" he rolls his eyes, "You _have_ a model face already, Jewel. Please try not to strain it, okay?"

"Now,what are you doing?! Is that supposed to be a smile or something?!"

"Y-Yes?"

He puts his hand over his face, the other on his hip, "Jewel, honey. Take a good look at Leonardo. What's he doing there?"

Jewel looks at Leo for a few seconds, "Nothing. He's just standing there." she answers.

"Exactly! He's being natural, sweetheart. Just focus on being beautiful, honey." he tells her.

Sniffles kept thrashing around in Jewel's grasp, making her wobble dangerously. She took a hold of Leo's shoulder, "Sorry." she mutters in embarrassment.

 _Great... I'm about to ruin the shoot!_

 _Why didn't anyone tell me that there was some kind of skill into this?!_

 _Didn't they know I'd probably be garbage!_

She felt her eyes starting to well up. She could hear April screaming about her mascara about to drip. _Oh no..._

She looked to Leo in desperation, he gave her a crooked smile.

"Right," he muttered, "Give me the cat."

She obediently complies, and the cat immediately snuggles into his arms.

 _Seriously?! Even the cat loves him?!_

"Now... to help you relax... blow a raspberry." he orders.

Jewel raises an eyebrown, folding her arms, "What?! No way! I'm not a child and that won't help me relax, Lion Boy!" she retorts.

He raises an intrigued eyebrow at the nickname, "Make sure it's a nice wet one. As loud as you can."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of!"

"Just blow a raspberry."

"No."

"Blow it."

"No"

"Blow"

"This is stupid!"

"Blow"

"Fine!"

She blew a barely hearted raspberry, "Happy now?!" she snaps.

He frowns at her, "That was even close to blueberry."

She threw her arms in the air, "Oh, for the love of..." she blew the loudest and wettest raspberry she could, ignoring the laughs from her friends.

"Happy now?!" she asks. He smiled, "Way , wwiggle your neck and your shoulders."

She wiggled her neck and shoulders.

"Knock your knees together."

She knocks her knees together.

"Do the funky chicken."

She giggled and obediently complied.

"Okay, give me your hand, and we're both going to jump as high as we can, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." she grabbed on to his hand.

"Just remember, look straight at the camera and keep your face calm. Also, if you're okay with cold feet, I recommend taking those ridiculous shoes off." he says, pointing to her heels.

She carefully pulls them off.

"Okay... jump!"

And both jumped.

Everyone loved it, even Lucy. They jumped a few times, the photographer loving it and managed to get a close up on Jewel's face. And just like that, she's a model.

After an hour, Jewel walks up to Leo.

She taps his shoulder, "Hey, Lion Boy?"

"Catchy name." he comments.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me relax. It was very... interesting."

He chuckles, "No problem. Rare that I get to work with such pretty gir-" he blushes beet red, making her laugh.

"Ummm... well... okay... s-so...erm... see w-what I meant w-w-was, umm..." he tries to explain, only making her giggle harder.

"It's okay, cutie. You're not so bad yourself. Guess we're justboth... 10."

"Tsh. Please, compared to you, I'm a one."

"We're both hot, Lion Boy." she rips out a piece of paper from her bag, scribbling something on it. She hands it to him, "William already gave me your number. Maybe... you could show me a few tips and techniques for next time?"

"Ummm... o-okay." he grabs it from her, reading her number.

She walks away. She turns her head to look at him, "You're a sweet guy, Lion Boy. Call me!"

He smiles at her retreating form like an idiot.

 _Awesome!_

* * *

 **** **Hoped you liked it! And don't worry, I'm doing those other requests too. They're just gonna take a while. Bye!**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Hey, guys! Sorry if this took so long! It's not easy for me to write brotherly fluff. But, I've managed and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: Donnie tries to apologize to Leo. Takes place at the farmhouse.**

* * *

 _ **"AHHH!"**_ Leo screamed in pain. He clutched his right knee and squeezed his eyes shut to keep tears of agony from seeping through. Everyone ran to his side to make sure he was okay. They were training outside and everybody made an agreement to go a little easy on the blue banded turtle. Everything went fine until Leonardo did a roundhouse kick to Michelangelo.

 _"Leo!"_

 _"Bro!"_

 _"Are you okay?!"_

 _"Do you need some ice?!"_

 _"What's wrong?!"_

Everyone crowded him with questions while he was trying to stand on his own. But the pain persisted. He weakly tried to wave everyone off, with no effect. Jewel noticed and gestured everyone off, "Guys, give him some space."

Leo sent her a grateful smile, "Thanks." he mumbled, gritting his teeth. Jewel ran over to the tree, grabbing his crutch. She gently helped him up a little, tucking the crutch under his right arm. "Are you okay." she asks, putting a hand on his arm. He looks down at the grass, blushing, "Mmm. Sure. Just fine." he mumbled.

Everyone shared worried glances. Leo noticed as he felt everyone eyes on him, he bit his lip, "I'm okay, really." he offered everyone a weak smile. He hobbled back inside the house, refusing to look at anyone. Everybody frowned as he left, Donnie especially. He looked back at his brother's retreating form, only one thing crossing his mind:

 _This is all my fault._

* * *

Donatello was in his barn, making a few adjustments to Jewel's ballerina music box. She asked if he could fix it since the music stopped playing and it started to crack. He tensed at that word. A memory flooding back to him:

 _"Dude... his shell is cracked."_

He gritted his teeth at the memory of his poor little brother's voice. It was so choked up and broken. Mikey was absolutely devastated when Leo came in, crashing through that window. That look didn't on Michelangelo's face. The brightness in his eyes were gone, replaced by... sadness. The only time he had ever seen Mikey like that was when they had all thought Leo went down with the Technodrome. Jewel hadn't been herself so much that day. Normally, she's calm and collected... but... not on that day... Poor Jewel cried herself to sleep in Donnie's shoulder, the sight of the blood on Leo's shoulder bringing back the memories of her father's accident.

Donnie squeezed his eyes shut. How could he have been so stupid?! How could he let his ego get the best of him?! If it weren't for that stupid fight, Leo would still be able to stand, to train, _to still be able to freakin' smile! A real smile! Not a forced one!_

Donnie banged his head on his desk, "What have I done?" he muttered to himself. He so much wanted his father to still be here. His whole being tensed.

 _Sensei. Father._

Another screw up. He had made. If he hadn't started that argument with Leo, his father would still be here, training them. If he were here now, he would be extremely worried about Leo.

Donnie had tried to talk to Leo, but he simply brushed him like with everyone else with the same excuse, "I'm not in the mood, right now."

Donnie couldn't blame him, it was a little humiliating, being beaten out of your pride. Forced to use a walking stick, barely able to stand on your own two feet. Donnie felt horrible about what happened. He had so badly wanted to rush to Leo's side that day. But, at the sight of his bruises and scratches and his right shoulder, hi feet stayed glued to the floor, unable to move.

 _He had done this to him._

 _All because of that stupid fight._

 _All for some stupid robot!_

When Leo woke up from that three month coma, Donnie had been washed over with relief. He made a special medicine for him so he could heal a little faster. Unfortunately, all it did was make him even more sicker and created the "Creep", dubbed by Mikey. Another mess he made. The Creep! Leo had to go out there and rescue everybody by himself, making recover slower.

What on earth is wrong with me?

Why was I causing my family more pain?!

Why did I have to keep hurting them?!

A knock interrupted him out of his thoughts. He turned his head, seeing Jewel leaning on the door, arms folded across her chest. She raised an eyebrow at hime, "What are doing, Brainiac?" she askes, her tone nonchalant and surprisingly calm.

Donnie pursed his lips, " Mhmm." he muttered, looking down at the floor. Jewel frowned, not at all satisfied, "You're not okay, Donnie." she stated, walking over to them, "Wanna talk about it?" she asked gently.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. Did he want to talk about it? He hadn't really talked about it ever since the invasion. April tried but Donnie had simply brushed her off. Which was actually quite a surprise that Donnie of all people, would avoid spending a little time with her. But this was Jewel. She was like his little sister. He could talk to her about anything!

That said, with a deep breath, "Yeah. I actually do want to talk about it."

She seemed satisfied with his answer. She took a seat beside him on the stool.

"Are you okay? You've been a little... off for the past three months. You're usually so put together." she said, rubbing his arm soothingly in an attempt to calm him.

Donnie nodded grimly, "I know I usually am. But... ever since that fight... I could even look at Leo without falling apart in guilt. It was my fault, I... I did this to him. If I had just followed his orders as usual, he'd be okay and himself. And Sensei would still be here with us." the words kept pouring and pouring, but Donnie had to get this out. And Jewel was there to listen, nodding the whole way, keeping her face calm and neutral.

"It's all my fault. I was being selfish. I don't know why I argued with Leo. I...I...I just wanted to test my invention out. I was so sure that it would work. But... I was wrong. It was completely useless in a war like that. I don't what I was thinking. While we were off relaxing in the apartment, all warm and cozy, Leo was off in the bitter cold, tired and in pain. He lost three months of his life because I refused to listen to him. When he woke up, I was just so happy and relieved. But I also felt guilty and sad. So, I made him that stupid medicine after we came here. I knew how much he wanted to get back on his feet, so I wanted to apologize by helping him heal faster. But, all it did was make things worse." he started to laugh bitterly, "Oh! Another thing I screwed up. The Creep. Because of the mutagen medicine, Creep was born. We all got captured and Leo had to go out there on his own, injured and sick, to save us! And that even got him even more hurt. Now, thanks to me, recovery is slower and more frustrating for him. How could I have been so stupid! LEO ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I'M...I'M AN IDIOT! I'M THE WORST BROTHER OF ALL TIME!" he screamed and wailed at the top of his lungs, tears pouring out of him like a river.

Jewel panicked a bit, but kept her composure, nodding the whole time, "I see." was all she said. Suddenly, she stood up, and firmly placed her hands on her hips, face set hard and stern, "Well... let us get one thing straight: You are not stupid, Donnie. And you're not the worst brother of . You never have been, and you never will be. Remember that, okay?"

Donnie stepped back a bit, looking down sadly, "But... don't you think it's all my fault?" he asked in a small voice, bracing himself.

Jewel narrowed her eyes in thought, tilting her head a bit, "In my opinion, no. But... that's up to both you and Leo. And I think Lion Boy knows the answer. But, you'll never know if you don't ask him. And I think he wants to talk to you too."

Donnie shook his head, "Leo doesn't-"

"Don't be daft, Donnie. He's just hurt and angry. But not at you. At himself. Nobody likes to be stripped in their pride. And with everything that happened, Leo is... a little humiliated, to be honest. He's hurt and can't train. Plus, everyone's crowding all over him. Both of you really need to work things out with whatever happen back in New York." she explained.

Donnie nodded in understanding, "But... how do I start. He's just gonna say he doesn't wanna talk to me."

"That is a decision for you to make. Not me. And if he doesn't talk, make him. Don't take no for an answer." she firmly stated.

"Okay. I will. Tomorrow night." he said, face set in determination. He chuckled, "You know Jewel, you're starting to act like Splinter. So full of... wisdom."

Jewel smirked, "That's how I roll, D. And don't get used to it. Later on, I'm think about doing a quick sneak attack on Ice Cream Kitty. Stupid cat. Ruined my drawing of a perfectly adorable puppy!" she whined, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Donnie laughed, rolling his eyes at her antics and "feud" with the mutated feline. He thought of plans and ways to talk to Leo. Narrowing his options on how to start the conversation.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

Donnie walked to the house, greeted by April, who was holding a mop. He noticed that the floor was a bit sticky and was coated with a few feathers. He raised an eyebrow, "Hey, April. What happened over here?" he asked, pointing to the floor.

April sighed, "Jewel decided to get a little revenge on Ice Cream Kitty by attacking her with honey and feathers. Poor kitty. She was covered in honey and kept sneezing out feathers. Mikey freaked out. And boy, did she get a lecture from him." she started to chuckle, "Although, it was kind of funny. But, I still don't get why she has a problem with cats so much. Any ideas?"

"No. She is a dog person, after all. And cats are probably too lazy for her."

"I guess they are."

Donnie looked around the house a bit, "Hey, have you seen Leo? I was planning on talking to him about something."

April shook her head, "I don't know. Probably sulking somewhere in the woods again."

Donnie slumped his shoulders in his disappointment, "Oh." he muttered.

April noticed his sudden change in mood, "But, he'll be back later." she said, attempting to cheer him up.

He forced a smile, "Thanks."

* * *

It was nightfall. Everybody was off doing their own thing. April was cooking up dinner. Nicole was running away from Gwen in the front yard. Raph and Casey were trying to calm her down and prevent her from breaking a nose. Mikey was watching Crongnard again with ICK. Jewel was in the kitchen with April, drawing in her sketchbook.

Donnie walked out of the barn, carefully avoiding one of the girls squabble. He treated through the trees, in an attempt to find Leo.

He walked more and more. But the more he walked, the more lost he got. Where was he? After everything that happened in the past week, none of them would dare to step extremely this far into the forest.

Donnie started to panic. What if he lost his crutch? What if a human had found him and took him to a scientists lab and experimented on him?! The more Donnie thought about it, the more he kept running faster and faster. He ran up to a hill and when he looked further down, he sighed in relief.

There by a lake, was Leo. His crutch was set aside next to him. He leaned his head against a tree, his uninjured leg tucked to his chest. He wrapped his left arm around it, the other on the side of his head. He had his eyes closed and Donnie could only assume he was dozing off. He looked... peaceful. Despite what happened three months ago.

Donnie carefully walked up to him. He seemed to haven't noticed his presence, which was strange for Donnie. Leo was the master at stealth. He should've sensed his presence from a mile awa-"

"Do you want something, Donnie?"

Donnie jumped at his voice. It sounded so... deep. It wasn't bad, but... he didn't sound like Leo. He sounded like a different person.

"Donnie?" he heard Leo say again. Both of his eyes were now open, raising a brow.

"Ummm...I was just wondering if we could... talk?" he said, trying not to stutter.

Leo folded his arms across his chest, looking to the side, "Donnie, I'm... I'm not really in the mood to talk..." he trailed off, never taking a second glance at Donnie.

Suddenly, some kind of figurative fire erupted in Donnie's chest, he balled his fists and he narrowed his eyes, "No, Leo! I'm not going to leave just because you're in some kind of mood! Look, I think we both know we really need to talk about some stuff! Neither of us is happy like this. And I know you know you need to talk to me! Now, you are going to sit here and listen to a word I have to say and you are gonna respond and confess a few things because you haven't been an open book lately!"

Leo was taken aback, he had never seen Donnie so angry. But, he wasn't angry. There was no anger in his eyes, there was... concern and determination. He sighed in defeat, "Okay," he whispered in a small voice, "What do you want to say?"

Donnie smiled in triumph, he took a seat on the grass across from his older brother, "Okay," he started, racking up ideas in his brain, "Look, ever since we came here, I've been a wreck. I blamed myself for everything that happened. I couldn't even look at you. If I hadn't second guessed your orders, you wouldn't have gone up to Shredder and Sensei would still be here with us. It's all my fault you're like this. I'm so sorry, Leo." he apologized, waiting for him to respond on that.

Leo nodded a bit, he took a deep breath, "Don't apologize, Donnie. None of it was your fault. If anything, it was all my fault. I'm leader and I should've tried harder to fight back. I thought I was strong enough to face Shredder and his goons. But, I was wrong. All I did was tire myself against his FootBots. I don't what I was thinking. I should've at least hear you out about the Turtle Mech. Maybe it probably would've worked. I honestly don't know. I'm sorry, Donnie for making you feel this way. It's all my faul-"

"It's not your fault, Leo! Look, we tried the Turtle Mech against Kraang Prime. It worked, sort of, but we had to drain all of its power against that blob. So don't blame yourself." Donnie said.

Leo shook his head, "I wish I could believe you. I really want to, but I can't." he started laughing bitterly, "And on top of that, I got you guys into trouble when I crashed through that window,"

Donnie eyes widened, "You remember that?! Leo, you were unconscious!"

"I was somewhat partially awake. All I felt was the constant pain and I heard you guys gasp and a window shatter before I blacked out. Anyway, I felt like such a wimp and I was afraid that something was gonna happen to you guys and I couldn't handle that. That's why I didn't call for help. I really thought I could beat them. But now, I'm hurt and can barely walk, and Sensei's gone and who knows where. Karai's a snake thanks to me, you got shot in the arm. Everyone's walking on eggshells all over me. I let Jewel down and caused her to have nightmares about her dad again. I let the Creep loose because I was too weak to keep medicine down. Everyone got captured because of me. The failures keep piling on and on. I shouldn't even be leader. Why did I have to raise my han-"

Donnie started shaking his shoulders, "Leo, stop! What do you mean you shouldn't be leader? You're a great leader! And the Creep wasn't your fault! It's mine! I'm the one who created that medicine for you. Please don't blame yourself for any of this! And Karai mutating into a snake was a freak accident and it was Shredder's fault! You gotta trust me on that."

Leo's eyes started to shine with tears, "Donnie, you couldn't have known your medicine would make me throw up." he stated.

"And you couldn't have known about the ambush. Or Shredder snaking up on you. Or you throwing up. So, in conclusion, you are not at fault for anything." Donnie said, rubbing Leo's shoulder.

Leo frowned, "I appreciate that, really I do. But you're wrong about one thing, I'm not a great leader. Donnie, for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. I... I'm... I'm going crazy! I get tired easily, my leg is still burning, my head hurts, a-and I feel so weak and useless. I'm tired, Donnie. It's only been a week and I can't handle all this pain. I'm so, so, so sorry for making you feel this way and die letting you down. I'm so sorry." Leo started choking up in his words, tears pouring down from him.

Donnie leapt forward, wrapping his arms around his brother. Leo went rigid for a second against his touch but immediately calmed down. He rested his head on his shoulder, tears dripping down on it.

"Leo, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're a great brother to me, Mikey, Raph, April, and Casey. You're an amazing friend to Nicole and Gwen. A great boyfriend to Jewel. An amazing son to Splinter. And... a fantastic leader. Splinter made the right choice in picking you. Never forget that, okay?" Donnie whisphered, tightening his hold, daring him to second guess him. Leo nodded feebly, "Okay. But I want you to know that it wasn't your fault either. You're a great brother, friend,, genius, boyfriend to Apes, and a great turtle. We're all lucky we have you."

Donnie blinked back tears, one letting loose, "Thanks, Leo. I love you, bro."

"I love you too, bro."

Donnie reluctantly let go, looking at his brother in the eye, "I'm glad you're back, Leo. I've really missed you."

Leo gave an actual genuine smile, "Me too. I've missed you too, D."

* * *

 **Okay! This took a while, but I've finally managed! I'm sorry if it was horrible. Still working on the fluff. Next one is April and Mikey going on a date, much to Donnie's horror. Bye!**


	7. What!

**Hey Guys! I am super excited for this chapter! I think it's an awesome challenge! Forgive me, Apriltello fans, but there will be Apriltello somewhere in here. *winks***

 **Plot: Mikey and April go out on a date, much to Donnie's horror.**

* * *

"Hey, guys! Guess what?!" April exclaimed. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. She smiled and all of a sudden, Mikey came up behind her and both held their hands and gestured them to everyone. All of their eyes went wide, jaws dropping.

"We're dating!"

They smiled wide, oblivious to everyone's shock. All of them were speechless.

 _Had they heard them right?_

 _Were they joking?_

 _Was this some kind of a joke?_

Jewel was the first to speak, "Erm... t-that's...great, guys. I'm... so happy for you." she stammered, trying to look happy instead shocked or _horrified!_

"C-Congrats, guys! This is... this is such a... big surprise!" Gwen said, grimacing a bit.

"When did you... couple up?" Jewel asked.

" Ever since yesterday we started..."

There story was tuned out. Donnie looked down, dejected. He sighed and sadly walked back to his lab. He would be sulking for the entire day...

* * *

It was three hours. Three hours of heartache. How could Mikey do this to him? To his own brother! Mikey knew how much April meant to Donnie. So why would he go out with her if he knew how much Donnie loved her? This didn't make any sense! What did April even see in him?! She seemed to only view him as her little brother, so why is she going out with him?!

"Why, April, why?" he asked himself. He slammed his head against the table.

"Hey, Donnie!"

He lifted his head up, narrowing his eyes at the sound of a particular orange clad voice. He gritted his teeth, "Hey, Mikey."

Mikey walked up to his genius brother. He wanted to see how he was doing. He spent three hours in his lab, most likely sulking. Sulking about his date with April. Mikey knew how much Donnie liked her. Of course he didn't want to go out with her! But... April asked him out. He didn't want to hurt the red headed teen's feelings. He hoped she would change her mind later in the day. Hopefully...

"You okay, bro? About the, you know..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

Donnie looked at him for a few seconds, "No Mikey. I'm not okay about you going out on a date with April. I just don't get it..."

Mikey took a deep breath, "Look, bro. I didn't ask April out. She asked me out! I didn't wanna say 'yes', but I also didn't wanna hurt her feelings! You gotta trust me on that!"

Donnie looked down sadly, "I do trust you. But... what exactly am I to April? She's sending me all kinds of mixed messages. And now she asks you out on a date?! Something just doesn't make sense here. I can't figure out what, though."

Mikey beamed, getting an idea, "I have the perfect plan!" he raised his fiat in the air. Donnie's eyes widened, "I feel scared."

* * *

"Wait, why are you going out with Mikey?"

April groaned at her friend, "Seriously, Jewel? Come on! Mikey's great. He's... awesome. How could I not like him?"

Jewel scoffed, "Because it doesn't make sense! I mean, you never showed any interest in Mikey, whatsoever, so... why now?"

April rolled her eyes, "I just like him, okay! So quit bothering me about this!" she snapped, walking away to her room, slamming the door shut. She slid down, holding her head in her hands.

Why is she going out with Mikey again? She liked him, but did she liked him that way? This was all too confusing.

She rummaged through her closet, hoping to find a suitable dress for her date. She finally managed to find one. It was the one Jewel gave her for Christmas. It was a light yellow dress. It had long sleeves and no shoulders and had a few ruffles at the bottom. She grabbed her favorite heels that matched perfectly with the dress. They were black and had glitter all over it. She searched for her favorite necklace. She smiled at the sight of it. It was silver and had rose shaped design. Now, all she had to do was her hair.

She sat at her desk and search up hair tutorials. After a few minutes of searching, she had finally found one that delighted her. She washed her hair, dried it with her hairdryer, and started brushing.

She brushed all of her hair back, grabbing a thick strand. She braided it, going in for a French braid. After she finshed, she secured it with a elastic band and pinned it all the way to the back. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Good, looked nicer on the side of her head. She grabbed her iron for straightening. She flicked her wrist with it, attempting for beach waves. After she finished, she fished through her makeup bag.

She found eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick and blush. She painted her lips with red lipstick, lightly powdering pink blush. She gently stroked her eyes with the black liquid eyeliner and lightly brushed her eyelids with light grey eyeshadow. After that, she put on her dress, applied her heels, necklace, and grabbed her purse.

She took a look at herself in the mirror. There, she saw a girl. She had white skin, freckles dancing across her cheeks. She had sky blue eyes and round cheeks. Her hair was auburn red, almost orange. She looked graceful yet clumsy looking; like a baby deer.

"Alright, not bad."

* * *

As April walked onto the streets, she couldn't help but feel an awful pang in her chest. She hesitated asking Mikey out. She didn't even knew why she did it. She didn't really like Mikey in that way. Truth be told... she had wanted to ask Donnie out. But... she was too scared that he would say no. She thought asking Mikey would make it easier. Oh great! Now she didn't even want to go on the date! All she wanted to do was go home and lie down on her bed, eating sweets and watch T.V.

"Hey, April!" she tensed at the youngest turtles' voice. Sewer apples!

She forced a smile, "Hey, Mikey."

He looked awestruck, "Whoa... you look awesome, dudette!" he complemented, giving her a thumbs up. She internally frowned... Donnie would be said that she looked beautiful...

She gasped, No! Don't think about him, April! You're going out with Mikey! She subconsciously scolded herself.

"Well... let's go."

He nodded, "Uh-huh"

It was basically an awkward walk to Murakamis.

* * *

"Hello April-chan! How are you on this fine evening?" the blind chef warmly greeted.

April smiled, "I'm fine, thank you. I am actually on a date with Michelangelo!"

Murakami flinched, frowning a bit before forcing on a smile, "Oh! How... nice! Let me go get the gyozas!" he left to go get his ingredients.

April took a seat, sighing. She rested her head in her arms, attempting to relax. She just wanted this date with Mikey to be over already - wait!

Where is Mikey?

Come to think of it, he hadn't said a single word during the whole walk here. Had he left her end gone home. No. That couldn't be. Mikey wasn't the type of guy to pull that stunt. But... where was he?

April looked around, "Mikey? You here?" no sign of him. What was going on?

She heard the door open. Although, what she didn't expect was to see -

"Donnie?!"

He smiled warmly at her, blushing a bit, "H-Hey April." he gasped, "Woow. You look... beautiful. As always."

She blushed at his complement.

"Thank you." then, she remembered something else, "Wait? Where's Mikey? We're supposed to be on a date."

She saw Donnie blush, smiling at her sheepishly, "Well... You see... Mikey's not coming..."

"What?"

"Well, you are on a date... but not with him."

"Then with who?"

"...Me..."

April's eyes widened. She was going out with Donatello instead? But... he liked her?

"You... like me?" she asked, trying hard not to stutter like a complete fool.

He nodded, Turing a dark shade of crimson, "Y-Yeah... I do. I have ever since the day I met you. You're everything I've ever wanted."

April was awestruck. Then, without warning, she leapt forward, embracing Donnie in a kiss.

When she released, she giggled at the sight of him. His head was red and shaking with electricity.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the table. She giggled, "We shall."

They ate and talked, having a great time in each others company.

She should've asked him to be her date sooner.

* * *

 **Okay... I know. It's not really great, but that's all I came up with. In my opinion I thought that it was great! I hoped you liked it. Bye.**


	8. See You Again

**Hey guys! Okay, I am going to do smokescreenninja's request. I'm just planning it out right now. It's a little complicated for me. Anyway, I was in my room, listening to music. I was listening to one of my favorite artists, Miley Cyrus, and I was just so in love with the song! So, I decided to make a drabble about it. It's for Jewelanardo. I think that's their ship name. I don't know. I'll let you guys come up with it, if you'd like. Okay then, on with the drabble!**

 **Song: See You Again by Miley Cyrus.**

 **Summary: Leo tries to get over his fear of talking to his crush.**

* * *

"Why do I have to come to your date?"

Donatello rolled his eyes, "C'mon Leo. You need a break. We just saved the whole city. _Again_. You could use the time off and have some _fun._ "

Leonardo groaned, stopping in his tracks and slumping his shoulders with an uncharacteristic pout, "In case you haven't noticed, _you're_ the one who's going on a date. With April! It's just gonna be the two of you! I don't wanna be a third wheel." he whined. Donnie chuckled at his older brother, "Not exactly."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Leo narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Donnie," he said in a low warning voice, "Is someone else coming to this 'date'?"

The gapped tooth turtle gulped, adverting his eyes away from his leader, "Erm... Maybe."

Leo's eyes widened, balling his hands into fists, _"What the heck, Donnie!"_ he yelled, "We're not supposed to let _other humans_ see us _except_ for April and Casey!"

Don held his arms out, "Relax!" he sighed, "It's a friend of April's. She accidentally saw us from her window while we were celebrating with the Mighty Mutanimals."

Leo folded his arms on top of his chest, still not convinced. He raised an eyebrow, "Can we trust her?"

The purple banded brother smiled, nodding rapidly, "Yeah. She's actually pretty cool. I met her at April's when I went to visit her and she was telling April that she saw us. She promised not to tell anyone about us. She's a model, you know."

Leo eyes slightly widened, "A model?" his mouth twitched up a bit, "What's her name?" he asked.

"Julia King. But everybody calls her Jewel. I think you're really gonna like her. April arranged a double date for us and she said she's excited to meet you."

Leo narrowed his eyes in thought, "Hmmmm," he sighed in defeat after seeing Donnie using Mikey's famous 'puppy dog' eyes, "Alright... I'll go. But this girl _better_ not be some psychopath or something." he warned, waving a finger at Donnie.

Donnie chuckled, "Deal. Alright," he clapped his hands together, "Let's go."

And with that, the two brothers leapt across the rooftops.

Although, for Leo, he couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he had a bad feeling about his upcoming 'double date'.

He shook it off for now, running and leaping across the buildings.

 _What could honestly go wrong?_

* * *

"Okay...so, where are we meeting the girls?"

"At the Mighty Mutanimals warehouse."

Leo nodded, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach. 'Don't be stupid, Leo! You're probably just anxious.' he thought to himself.

He and Donnie jumped down. They walked behind an alleyway before finding the door to the abandoned warehouse. Both of them attempted to adjust to the darkness.

Unfortunately, Donnie's foot accidentally slipped, making him fall on top of Leo.

 _"Oof!"_

 _"Ow!_ Sorry."

"And here I thought you two were supposed to _silent_ and _agile_ _ninjas._

Both turtles froze, scanning for the unfamiliar feminine voice that had just called out to them. Suddenly, the light flickered on, causing pained cries from both turtles. After a minute of adjusting to the bright light, both turtles flushed with embarrasment at the sight they were seeing.

There, in the warehouse, was Mikey, Raph, Splinter, Casey, Mighty Mutanimals, and Mr. Kurtzman.

Under one of the lamps, there was April, in a sleeveless yellow turtleneck with a light blue jean jacket and a matching skirt with a pair of dark brown boots. There, next to her, was a girl Leo didn't recognize. She had coffee brown skin, black straight hair, and royal blue eyes. Her hair was loose and a thick section of it was clipped to the side, ending with a braid. She had on a light pink tank top with a black jean jacket. She had a blue and pink floral high low skirt and a pair of black ankle boots.

Everyone was snickering at the sight of the two brothers. Quickly, both managed to stand up, walking up to the girls. Every step Leo took caused a pounding in his chest. His stomach started to ache the more he looked at her.

Wow...She's really pretty... _Gorgeous..._

Both turtles fully faced said dates, "Hey, April. You look really pretty tonight." Donnie's eyes started to go wide, "I mean, not that only tonight you look pretty. You look pretty all the time! N-Not that I stare at you, because what's there to see? I-I m-mean not that there's nothing to see -"

Jewel held her hand in 'stop' gesture, "Slow your roll there, Romeo."

He nodded, deciding to just simply smile at April like the love struck goofball he was. April giggled, "Thanks Donnie. Oh, Leo, this is Jewel, a good friend of mine. Everybody else got the pleasure of meeting her."

Leo looked to Jewel, who smiled sweetly at him, "Hey. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand.

Leo eyes went wide for second, before weakly shaking her hand.

'It's warm and soft', he thought.

He tried to say something, but the words clogged up at his throat. He opened his mouth a few times, but with no success. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he speak?

Jewel raised an eyebrow, "Um, isn't this the part where you say 'hi'?" she asked.

Leo's heart pounded in his chest, his throat feeling trapped and shut closed, he felt his breathing quicken, his stomach started to feel numb and empty, butterflies flying everywhere. The back of his neck felt warm, his back, erm - shell, started tingling.

Everyone shared curious glances, "What's wrong with him?" Mikey whispered. Raph merely shrugged, "Beats me." Splinter smiled and shook his head, 'Ah, young love', he thought. He remembered of how much he had acted like a fool around his beloved Tang Shen.

Leo thought of ways of speaking to the raven haired girl. 'Say _something_ , you idiot!'

She tilted her head, looking into his eyes. He looked back at hers. Both kept staring into their crystal blue orbs, neither willing to budge. Both of them smiled at each other.

Leo noticed Jewel still smiling sweetly at him. Strange... he felt a weird connection with her. As if he knew her his whole life.

He quickly averted his gaze. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His lungs felt tight. He looked down, simply staring at his feet.

Jewel smirked, bending down to face him, "What ya thinkin' about?" she asked.

Leo felt his face drain of color, "Umm... N-Nothing... W-Well, u-ummm..." he stuttered, unable to make out any words. He needed to get out. He needed fresh air. Right this instant or he would pass out.

He could barely breathe, he cleared his throat a few times. He was freaking out.

Jewel raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Donnie slung an arm around Leo's shoulder, "Oh, he's just being Leo."

Leo looked at his genius brother then back at Jewel, who looked at him curiously. He gulped, forcing a smile on his lips, nodding, "Mmm-hmm." was all he could make out.

Jewel looked back and forth between them, "...Okay..."

"Let's go!" April said, the four of them walking put of the warehouse.

* * *

"So Jewel, April tells me that you're a model." Donnie asks. The four of them were at an abandoned construction site. A table was set in the building. Jewel nodded, "Apparently so."

Donnie smiled, taking a bite at his gyoza, "So, tell us. What's it like?"

Jewel shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh. I guess it's exciting but it can be a little boring when they're getting your whole outfit and makeup ready." she answered before glancing at Leo, "What about you, Leo? I heard you're the leader. What's _that_ like?"

Leo stared down at his food, twirling the fork in his spaghetti, "Erm...i-interesting, I-I g-guess." he stuttered, his voice low and barely audible. Donnie and April sent confused and concerned glances at each other. Jewel frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Um, okay. Is there something wrong? You look a little pale." she asked, her voice gentle with concern.

Leo slid a glance at her. 'She's so beautiful.' he thought. He didn't stand a chance against her, he couldn't stop stuttering and his stomach felt uneasy.

Suddenly, the girl smirked, lifting herself up from the table, "You guys wanna see a trick?" she asked, her voice oozing with mischief and malice. _"Yes!"_ Donnie and April said in unison, looking at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Leo shrugged and mumbled an incoherent, "Sure."

Jewel walked towards the end of the wall across from them. She turned her back on them and lifted her arms in the air. Suddenly, she did a few back flips before doing two back flips without her hands. She unsheathed a tanto sword from her boot and started to toss it in the air, catching it in-between her fingers. She flicked it a few times, performing several katas in sharp, fluid, and smooth motions.

Donnie, April, and Leo watched in awe. Neither, not even April, knew she could do tricks like that! It was as if she was kunoichi like Karai and April were.

Leo was utterly breath taken. Not only was she smart, explaining the principles of quantum physics, funny, telling a few jokes, and a talented artist, she could also fight! She was perfect! Why on earth did she even _agree_ to go out with him?!

She flipped one last time, landing in a low crouch, her blade poised at them. She straightened herself up and smirked at them, with one swift and fluid movement, she slid her tanto down to her boot. "What'd ya think?" she asked, sitting back down at her chair.

"That was _awesome!_ " Donnie exclaimed, pumping both of his fists.

April grinned widely, "Yeah! You didn't tell me you could fight!"

Jewel chuckled, "Well, a kunoichi can't reveal her secrets right?" she asked playfully, wiggling her eyebrows. Leo smiled, "You're a kunoichi?!"

Jewel smile grew wider as he finally spoke to her, "Full fledged. Training since I was four, thank you very much! And looks like _someone_ decided to speak to me." she said, smirking.

Leo's smile dropped, his cheeks shading into a dark crimson color, "U-Um, I, um, s-so, you, um..." he trailed off.

Jewel giggled at him, "Um, you guys mind if I head off early? I have a photo shoot in five minutes and I don't wanna be late." she asked, securing the strap of her purse. April shrugged, "Not at all. Have fun." Donnie waved his hand. Jewel nodded once, looking straight at Leo. She smiled and waved her hand. He smiled slightly and sent her a small, timid wave.

She frowned, "I'll, um, guess I'll see you guys later."

And with that, she walked away. Leo groaned and buried his head in his hands.

 ** _'I am a complete idiot!'_**

* * *

Leo flopped against his bed, groaning.

What had he done?! He acted like a complete, and utter, fool out there! He couldn't stop stuttering around the girl and she left because of that!

He heard his door open and closed. And then, a sigh, "Leo...it's not that bad." he heard his brother say.

Leo rolled his eyes, "No, Donnie. It was _horrible._ I looked like an idiot!" he said, his voice muffled. He felt Donnie take a seat next to him, patting his back, "You were just nervous. Like I was with April." he reasoned, rubbing his older brothers' back.

Leo sighed heavily, "But, unlike April, she left." his muffled and miserable voice said. Donnie nodded sympathetically, "She had a modeling shoot, Leo. And besides, if she didn't enjoy herself, then _why_ would she want to go out with you _again_ , huh?"

Leo's eyes widened and he immediately sat up from his bed, facing Donnie, "What?! She wants to go out with me?! Again?! But...I acted like an idiot!" he exclaimed. The purple clad genius chuckled, "Oh, we _know._ But, I guess she didn't care. Your next date's on Saturday. Be ready."

The blue clad leader frowned, "But...what about, y'know, my stuttering?"

Donnie narrowed his eyes in thought, "Just...take deep breaths. Say what's on your mind and you might start to feel relaxed." he explained, patting his brothers' head once before heading out the door.

Leo sat there on his bed, looking at the floor in question.

* * *

Leo walked towards the Byerly Building. April had given Jewel his number and she texted him to meet her there. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself around the girl. He leapt from building to building.

Finally, he leapt towards the building he was supposed to meet her at, and stopped at the sight of her.

She looked no different, but her outfit had changed. Instead, she wore a pink shirt that had no back except for a few inches at the bottom, a cropped leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, short high heeled boots, black shiny skinny jeans, and her hair was pulled into a smooth and sleek ponytail, the full moon eluminating from the top of her head, making it even more shinier.

She slid a glance towards him and smirked, causing him to flinch slightly. He cautiously walked towards her. "H-Hey." he greeted nervously, biting his bottom lip. She nodded once, "Hey."

And an awkward silence emerged. She had her arms folded over her chest and he fidgeted with the wrappings on his wrist, shuffling his eyes left to right nervously.

"I had a great time last week." she said, her tone nonchalant. Leo bursted out laughing, "Are you kidding me?! I acted like a complete _moron!_ "

She giggled, "Obviously! You only said one sentence where you didn't stutter!" and with that, she started to imitate his stuttering. Leo rolled his eyes and only laughed harder, "Well, I'm sorry, but I've never gone out with a _really_ beautiful girl!"

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. He slid a glance over at the raven haired girl, who had stopped giggling and smirked at him knowingly.

"You...you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her voice soft. He pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah..." he whispered. Jewel smiled at him, chuckling to herself, "You know...I found your stuttering cute."

Leo's cheeks tinted a light pink, "You did?" She nodded, "Yeah."

Leo took a deep breath, "But...why did you wanna go out with me?" he asked, bracing himself.

Jewel smiled even wider, "When April told me more about you and your brothers, I just, I don't know, felt like...I had some weird connection with you. She told me you tend to act like a dork sometimes and the way you sacrificed yourself over and over, you just...I was impressed. You're the _only_ thing that doesn't necessarily _bore_ me."

Leo smiled at her, scratching his neck sheepishly, "You know, when I first met you, I was a wreck. Because you were just so... _incredible._ You're smart, funny, talented, and an _awesome_ fighter! You're the type of girl I've always wanted. And...I was afraid...because I thought you wouldn't really like me and I didn't think I would stand a chance."

She looked at him for a few seconds before grinning at him, "You have a greater chance than the _king,_ Leo. I don't judge by looks. I like you and you seem really fun to hang out with. That's why I wanna get to know you."

And suddenly, she walked towards him and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek before giving him a note. She walked to the edge of the building, looking over her shoulder, she smirked, " _Sayonara,_ Lion Boy."

And she flipped off the building, disappearing into the night.

Leo unfolded the note and blushed. On it, was her phone number.


	9. Bunny Hunt

**Okay, Joker, I hope you like this one. I wasn't really sure what to do with it, but I manage to write something about it. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Summary: Mikey discovers the Easter Bunny...and learns he used to be a Kraang experiment!**

* * *

"Here, here, Mr. Easter Bunny." Mikey cooed, bending slightly and holding his arms out. He was in the woods near the farmhouse, becoming increasingly bored. They have been there for two months now, waiting for Leo to wake up. He didn't know how to deal with the situation and he thought about making everyone else happy.

Unfortunately, Raph was in no mood to be happy, Donnie was too stressed, April was drowning in her own guilt, Casey was brooding, Nicole wouldn't shut up about magazines and clothes, Clara scared him, and Gwen ignored him. And then...there was Jewel. He felt horrible about her, and he was determined to make her happy.

And luckily, he did find one thing to make her happy a little bit.

He bet her two hundred dollars that he could find the Easter Bunny and show him to her. At first, she wasn't in the mood...until he offered to pay her. And the girl did love making money.

Now, he was in the dark forest, searching for the Easter Bunny. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the dang rabbit! Where the heck was it?!

"Come on, Easter Bunny. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." he promised, smiling and holding out his hands. He treaded carefully in the forest, mindful to not scare the creature.

And then suddenly, he heard a rustle in one of the bushes. He jumped around and found the bush moving. He narrowed his eyes in mischief, slowly walking up to the bush.

One step.

Another.

Almost there.

And...

"GOTCHA!" he yelled, separating the leaves. Although, he found no bunny.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

And suddenly, he felt himself being dragged into the forest by a rope, yelping in surprise.

"WAAAGH!"

His legs burned as they were mercilessly dragged into the rough dirt and leafy ground, his arms scratching against the sharp and narrow branches.

Finally, he felt his shell bumping hard into a tree trunk. "Ugh!" he groaned, blinking the stars out of his vision, shaking his head dazedly.

He felt a small tap on the top of his head, causing him to look up. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

It...can't be. It isn't...what...? It's the...it's the...

"You're the Easter Bunny." he whispered, eyes the size of saucers.

In front of him, stood the one and only Easter Bunny. He had white, fluffy fur, bright blue eyes, and a light pink nose. He wore a dark blue suit. Ribbons and egg designs decorating it, and one bright green basket full of multicolored eggs and goodies filling it. He narrowed his eyes skeptically at the orange clad turtle, tilting his head.

"Who are you? And why were you searching for me?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. Mikey gulped, but smiled nonetheless, "Umm...a bet?" he answered nervously, though it sounded more of a question than an answer. The bunny tilted his head, "A bet?"

Mikey nodded, "Y-Yeah!" he squeaked, "You see...my sister betted that you weren't real, a-and I wanted to cheer her up! So...we bet on fifty bucks to see if,"

He nodded and smiled knowingly, "To see if I was real." he finished for the young terrapin. He bent down and gently untangled the ropes, letting Mikey loose. He offered a pawed hand to the orange banded turtle, who smiled and enthusiastically accepted it with great joy.

He placed his hands on his hips, "Congratulations. You have proved that I am real, and now you can go tell that sister of yours. Though, if I may ask, why did you want to cheer her up, young one?"

At that, Michelangelo's smile faltered, his eyes drooping in sadness. The Easter Bunny frowned; had he said something wrong?

Mikey subconsciously rubbed his arm, refusing to meet the Bunny's eyes, "Well, you see, it's just..." he trailed off, as if he was unable to get the words out. The Easter Bunny offered him a gentle smile, "Do not fret, young one, let the words flow fluidly. Say what you need to say." he offered, nodding encouragingly.

Mikey smiled gratefully, it was a weak one, but a smile nevertheless. He took a deep breath, "You see, about three months ago, this alien race, the Kraang -"

At the mention of the alien robots, E.B. tensed, yelping in fear and what Mikey could've sworn was...pain?

Mikey narrowed his eyes in curiosity at the bunny, "Are you okay?" he asked innocently, tilting his head. E.B. gulped, but quickly regained his composure, smoothing out his suit. He harshly cleared his throat, "Yes. I'm quite alright. Thank you for your concern." he answered boldly, though Mikey sworn he heard slight weariness in his tone, but he ignored it for his sake.

"Okay. Anyway, the Kraang perfected this chemical or something that turns people into monsters. They wanted to take over the city, and..." he closed his eyes painfully, sucking a deep breath of air, before continuing on, "They had our family's enemy, The Shredder," at the mention of the merciless assassin's name, Mikey clenched his fists with all his might, knuckles paling deeply.

"They had him help them, a-and I guess in exchange, he wanted them to...find our secret home. So to make it long story short, a friend of ours brought her friend in the lair, a-and," he swallowed thickly, blinking back his tears; he didn't want or need the Easter Bunny's sympathy, he needed to prove to himself that he was strong...just like his biggest brother.

He cleared his throat with a harsh cough, "Turns out, she was just a Kraang spy...well, a Kraang blob was disguised as a teenage girl. Anywho, we had to leave the lair...and we had to leave our father behind; we all thought he was gonna meet up with us, though. And my two brothers were fighting about some robot Turtle Mech thing, and big brother Leo thought it was a better idea if we'd move out of the city. My other brother, Donnie, wanted to fight the Kraang off with his robot; it was actually pretty cool." he chuckled to himself; it wasn't exactly a strong one, but it had a little life to it.

Mikey licked his dry lips, "After some more annoying fighting, Leo got separated from us, and we had to get to our friend's place for safety; Donnie got hurt, so Leo ordered me to get them to safety. I tried calling Leo a thousand times, but that shell for brains wouldn't answer, and-and we had to wait for my other brother and his friend to come to the apartment, and look for our Sensei!" he cried out in frustration, absent mindedly punching a nearby tree bark.

The Easter Bunny rubbed his chin in thought, regarding the orange clad turtle with an emotionless mask. He didn't say anything at the angry outburst; clearly, the young boy needed to let out all this restrained anger so desperately. It reminded him of the way he was after he escaped the Kraang's clutches. It inwardly shuddered at the painful memories still haunting him; he always wondered if the Kraang were still hunting him; they were always so persistent.

Mikey took deep breaths, calming his rapid heartbeat, thundering against his chest. He blinked away the unshedded tears; he couldn't look so weak in front of the Easter Bunny, he was THE Easter Bunny for crying out loud!

After a few tense minutes, Mikey doubled checked to make sure he wasn't going to explode in a pile of sobs and tears, and continued on. He recapped everything that happened that eventful day. From two of his brother's argument to heading off to the farmhouse. His voice cracked as he moved further, but he blocked the tears away.

EB pouted his lips in thought. He couldn't lie; this was interesting. This was almost as worse from his tortures of the Kraang's experiments. But then again, he was a grown man when this happened; Mikey and his brothers and friends were only children. Albeit, teenage children, but children nonetheless. It all fascinated him. Mutant rats and turtles, a female mercenary who light up fire, lift objects heavier than cement buildings, and can travel anywhere she wanted to and be home in less than two seconds, and a girl with telepathic powers, not to mention a recently mutated snake; it was all so amazing!

But at the same time, it boiled his blood veins. He knew the Kraang were ruthless, but he just didn't know how ruthless. He had hoped they were kind enough to spare children, but after hearing about how they tried to kidnap the April girl, and nearly killing the turtles and that other female friend of theirs, clearly they had no morals or any kind of heart. Adding to his fuel of anger, hearing about this 'Shredder' and his Foot Clan and some mutant army and how he took away an innocent civilians life, betraying his friend due to cold hard jealousy, kidnapping their daughter and leading her to hate her real father with a passion, electroshocking a twelve year old girl and hunting her down, all because of some decade long vendetta, something that HE had started to begin with.

A quiet sob slapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked and his gaze fell towards the young turtle. His head was down and his fists were clenched and shaking ferociously. He could practically feel the tears trickling down his green scaly cheeks. It was clear to him that the young terrapin was fighting them back, his sobs sounding brittle and painful.

His gaze softened and he smiled sympathetically, reaching his hand towards the turtle. His hand softly landed on Mikey's shoulder, the orange clad turtle jumping and growing tense. He blinked his watery eyes in surprise and furrowed his brows curiously at the bunny.

EB's eyes narrowed softly in a sympathetic way, but firm at the same time. His grip on the turtle's shoulder was firm yet soft. "It is all going to be okay, Michelangelo." he said, a form of firmness touching his voice, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I truly am. But just know that none of it was your fault. It was completely out of your hands. The only you could do is keep a steady mind and keep your head together." he said, his voice deep with wisdom.

Mikey looked down in thought, considering his words. Despite what Raph thought, he wasn't an idiot; he knew the whole situation was out of his hands, but why did he feel so guilty? He realized his mistake when he stupidly believed that they would win the fight. They won the first time, so why would this time be so different? He just couldn't help it; he felt like it was all his fault.

The memories burned into his brain. Irma revealing to be an undercover Kraang spy, leaving Splinter behind, Leo running off to who knows where, Leo crashing through a window, Splinter...

It was all too much. It was too much to take all of it in that fateful day. And all Mikey wanted to do was forget about it and be at his home. Playing video games, pranking his brothers, annoy Jewel, play with Ice Cream Kitty...was that all too much to ask for?!

After taking a few deep breaths, Mikey managed to calm himself and look at EB in the eye. "EB?" his voice was hoarse, and barely above a whisper, but Mikey had to know, "How come every time I mention the Kraang...you look a little...stiff, and kind of haunted?" he asked in innocent curiosity. It was true; Mikey saw the bunny's shoulders go stiff, and he looked haunted by something every time he mentioned the alien race. And he was curious and a little concerned.

EB' eyebrows shot, his snout slightly agape. His eyes were wide and his shoulder stiffen yet again. Mikey raised a nonexistent brow, silently pleaing for the iconic bunny to share his story. EB pursed his lips with a frown, sighing in hopeless defeat as the young turtle used the famous puppy dog trip.

"Alright. I will share my tale. But it is not for the faint of heart." he started, eyes drooping, hoping Mikey would just forget about it, but the younger turtle was persistent. Mikey squared his shoulders and plastered an innocent smile across his face. "I'll listen. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

And it took nearly two hours. And Mikey would be lying if he said the bunny's story unfazed him. He could hardly believe it himself.

In just the two hours the bunny started telling his story, Mikey was shocked. He learned the freaking Easter Bunny was tortured and experimented on against his will. He learned before the bunny used to be a regular bunny residing in Japan.

He softly smiled as he said the bunny had encountered a young girl in Japan before his mutation. From what the bunny said, she wasn't exactly right in her noggin and he found her crying in the woods all by herself in the dark. He told him the girl was shaking her head violently, screaming at someone to shut up; but there was no one there.

E.B. told him at the time, he wasn't really sure what was going on; but he distinctly remembered that he hopped into the girl's lap and was nibbing comfortably into her stomach; a sign of comfort for the young girl. He told her that she looked surprised for a moment...until she smiled softly from ear to ear as she snuggled him closer to her. She pecked his head affectionately, stroking his furry back with her soft and delicate fingers.

He remembered the girl falling asleep like that; and how he never left her side. He said he hadn't seen her after she let him go back into the forest, stealing him a carrot as a gift for giving her a little hope; and someone to stay a little sane for.

Mikey knew who the girl was. And he silently swore he would make the Shredder pay for all of the pain he caused her.

A few months later...everything went downhill. After hopping happily into the forest, he saw a weird shade of pink glow in one of the trails. His curiosity got the better of him, and he followed. A decision he immediately regretted as he sniffed on some strange robot's head. They talked weirdly; and one of them grabbed him and took him into some weird building.

He felt a burning pain as he felt some green glowing substance spill all over him. His muscles started to ripple and twist. His head hurt; everything hurt. And next thing he knew he was some large bunny mutant. He passed out a few seconds later after he examined himself quickly.

He woke up on a table, strapped by his arms, feet, and head. He remembered seeing more of the robots staring at him with emotionless eyes. They talked about how he could be a valuable test subject and a weapon.

He tried to get away; but it was no use. They locked him up, giving him very little food as he felt his insanity slip from his fingers. He remembered being dragged out of his cell as they tortured him endlessly.

They electrocuted, slapped, kick, punch, drugged, and even pinched him as he refused to do any of their bid. A few weeks later, he remembered being drugged by someone or something; he could somewhat remember it was a weird man in a business suit; called himself Mishop or something like that, and he woke up in a forest. He ventured carefully around, in fear of finding the Kraang again.

He stepped on some paper crumpled onto the ground; it was a calender. He saw the name of the month decorated in chicks, eggs, streamers...and a small bunny. He saw the one of the days marked as Easter. And he grew curious.

He waited until nightfall, and carefully hopped into a house as he saw the owners of it drive off to somewhere. He looked around after managing to turn on the lights; which took ten minutes. He sniffed around, his nose leading him to some weird contraption he wasn't familiar with.

He saw the name 'Easter' plastered across the screen. It was a girl's diary. And with his new found intelligence, he read it quietly to himself. He felt bad about how the girl was disappointed the Easter Bunny never showed up to leave her some eggs with goodies inside of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark blue suit he was wearing today, and a few eggs and the famous basket he held. It was then he realized what he had wanted. He slipped into the suit and he found a few chocolates and treats as he filled them up inside of the bright green basket.

He left two eggs at the front of her door and waited an hour for the girl to come home. He smiled to himself as the girl carefully picked up the eggs and looked inside. One of them held a note. And she squealed and jumped on her toes in excitement as she hugged the note to her chest; a bright and happy smile painting her lips.

And ever since then, he traveled all around the world as the Easter Bunny.

Mikey clapped and gushed about for someone who was tortured for months, he had a pretty big heart. E.B. boldly laughed as he smiled at young terrapin. He sighed a few moments later, "I should get going, Michelangelo. It isn't safe for me to be here unless it's Easter day. And old Saint Nick is waiting for me back at the lake" he made a noise of amusement, "Probably downed a few pounds of sugar cookies again." he joked.

Mikey's eyes brightened and twinkled in wonder and excitement at the mention of the man's many names. But he composed himself as to not freak out in joy. "Okay. I, um..." he trailed off uncertainly, "I hope to see you again." he said in slight hope. E.B. smiled brightly, "And as do I, Michelangelo." he fished something into his basket, holding out a small bright blue bag secured with a soft pink ribbon. "A gift for a warrior like you." he softly dropped the bag into the ground as he walked away.

But he turned his head, briefly pausing in his stride, "And tell Julia I said hi." and with that, he disappeared into the trees.

Mikey looked at his retreated form with a watery smile. He held up the bag delicately, as if it would it break under his touch, and looked inside of it.

And his smile grew.

* * *

"Where on earth did you find this?" Jewel asked as she smiled sweetly at the object around her wrist. Mikey smiled down at it. It was a charm bracelet. From what Jewel had told him and his brothers, the girl received an Easter bracelet in the woods a long time ago where she slept.

It was silver, and had a heart, bright yellow chicks, purple and blue eggs, and one, large, pink bunny. It came inside a pastel pink egg which she kept in her jewelry box. She didn't know who it came from, but it still sent a warm sensation in her heart.

Mikey shrugged, "I found it." was all he said. Jewel stole a brief glance at him for a second, "Where?" she asked as she eyed the object around her wrist, head slightly tilted. He shrugged casually again, "Hey, Jewel? Can you tell me that story about the bunny again?"

She looked up at him again, brows furrowed as she sent him a quizzical glance, "The one I found in the forest? Why?" she asked, voice laced with nostalgia and uncertainty. He shrugged yet again, "Just thought it sounded interesting, was all."

And she smiled brightly at him, taking a breath to begin.

* * *

 **Hope ya like. And for those who are reading Spidey and the Avengers, I'll post it in an hour. It's almost done.**

 **Toodles!**


	10. Comfort

**Hey! Okay, this is in honor of Angelxoxo8! Today's her birthday and I wanted to surprise her. If you don't know her, go check out her bio. She's awesome! Angel, this is for you!**

 **Summary: Jewel meets up with an old acquaintance.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She stomped down the hallway. Her lips were set in a tight line, eyes hard and narrowed, and muscles taut. Her steps were hard and angry, fists clenched into a paling grip. She ignored everyone around her, breathing in angry gasps. She sourly blew her bangs out of her face once in a while, her emeralds annoyed and irritated.

The girl has lightly tanned skin, sparkling emeralds, and straight, flowing brown hair stopping at her knees. She had a green tank top, a ruffly pink skirt tied by a yellow string, and knee high pink boots. Her lips were a shade of light pink, cheeks flushed a rosy shade, her emerald eyes sparkling against the moonlight streaking through the windows.

This girl was no other than Amy Smith, the second top model of _La Mode and Kaylee_ magazine. She stopped at her dressing room, slamming the door closed with a booming **_BANG!_**

She stomped towards her mirror, shoving all of her items off the vanity. She took in deep, heavy breaths, her expression softening as her eyes bored into a picture.

A picture of her mother.

Her breaths were coming out fast, and shaky. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She felt her breath hitch, her lips pursed and bitten. She closed her eyes painfully. A choked sob escaped her throat, brittle and barely heard. She covered her mouth with her right hand, her chest shaking.

After a few moments, she felt it break.

Hot, burning tears poured down her soft, rosy and tan cheeks, shining against the light. Violent sobs shook from her throat. She didn't bother to try and muffle them, there wasn't any point to it. She had just lost to her mother. The one family she had left. Not counting her father, of course; wherever he was.

Earlier, her agent had came down to the fashion shoot to deliver some news with a solemn expression painting his features. She took it with a blank expression, but her eyes were a different story. Apparently, someone had attacked her and shot her in the head while she was driving down to the grocery store.

Amy didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she was going over to Child Services and her agent would figure it out from there. She didn't listen to anything or anyone after that; she merely grabbed a chocolate bar and quietly ate it in the bathroom, mulling the news of her mother over and over again.

What is she going to do now? She was only fifteen; and fifteen years old didn't dealt with dead parents and recently discovered ice powers. She was actually waiting to tell her mother that when she got home.

But now...she couldn't.

Before she could think any further, the door softly opened with a cracking creak. She turned her head curiously, catching the peek of some stage producer poking his head out, "Uh, Amelia? Lucy wants you back at the main floor. Right now, actually." he said with a nervous tone to his voice.

Amy simply nodded at him. She lifted her body up and trudged out of the room and out to the main floor.

* * *

After an hour of tuning out Lucy, ignoring a few close glares from fellow models, and a little bit of staring at one of the model's boyfriend, she sprinted towards her dressing room. She swung the door shut, laying her head against the cool wood. She closed her eyes in exhaustion, letting out a small breath.

How could it have come to this? To just only her? When it used to be four. Her grandmother, mother, father, and her. How could have her full of life grandmother died, and then her father abandoning her and her mom, to her mother being shot down at her weakest point? It just didn't make any sense.

But, she guessed there wasn't much she could do about it. What could she do?

Something brown and ripped caught her eye. She blinked and squinted, reading the bold print letters.

 ** _Videos of Amy_**

A sad, but sincere, smile pulled at her lips, her heart warmed just a bit. She slowly walked towards it, as if she was afraid it could be a trap, and bent down in front of the worn out box. She read a few of the titles, sad smile growing wider at the distant memories.

Oh, how she wished everything could be the same way it used to be. To have a family. A life that wasn't so complicated. But her grandmother dying, her dad leaving, these mysterious ice powers, and now, her mom's death.

She jerked her upper body as she felt a soft hand land on her shoulder. She yelped, eyes wide, head whirling around to find someone else. A girl. She scowled at the young girl behind her, not bothering to hide it. This girl didn't deserve her kindness.

And this girl was none other than Jewel, freaking, King.

Jewel raised an eyebrow at the brunette, hands up in mock surrender, lips quirked in an amused smirk. Amy narrowed her eyes, scowling at her outfit. The raven haired girl wore a pair of black high knee boots, a black skirt, and a blue sweater. Her hand was pulled into a ponytail, sporting a black headband.

Huh. Amy had to give her credit. She DID manage to look good in anything.

"Sorry, Pinkie. I thought you knew I was here." Jewel said, but her eyes said another story. Amy rolled her eyes, muttering a quiet, "Don't call me Pinkie." Amy and Jewel never got along. If Jewel wasn't a model, Amy would be top model. But it was more than that.

At first, both seemed indifferent to each other, exchanging friendly 'hi's' once in a while. But soon, it grew deeper than that. Soon, both competed who was going to be top model this time, Jewel taking the win. So, maybe Amy was a _little_ jealous at times. And who could blame her? Jewel was frighteningly intelligent, athletic, and beautiful.

It was unnatural!

And Jewel didn't help it by teasing Amy a few times. Calling her Pinkie (which she HATED!), beating her at a gymnastics meet, and calling her a goody-goody. Ugh, she was exhausting sometimes. How the heck did William deal with her all the time?

It was silent in the room, which actually surprised Amy. Jewel was never this quiet; well, never this quiet when she was around Amy, and she hadn't heard a single insult. She stood up, turning around to face the girl, arms crossed, and expression stern, "Jewel, what do y -"

"I'm sorry."

Amy blinked in surprise, jaw dropping. Did Jewel just...? Did she say...? What...?

Amy blinked at the raven haired girl, jaw agape, features pinched in disbelief. She couldn't tell how Jewel was feeling; she had on a pair of black sunglasses.

After a long, LONG moment, Amy managed to sputter out, "W-What?" her voice was hoarse, and barely above a whisper, but she was sure Jewel had heard it. The coffee skinned girl seemed to regard her with a calculating gaze.

After a short minute, "I'm sorry. About your mom." Oh. So she heard about her mom's death. Her voice seemed sincere, and somewhat uncomfortable. Amy grimaced, "You heard?" Jewel feebly nodded, "Uh huh. Molly heard. Then blabbed it to the whole floor."

"Oh. Thanks" Amy forced out. She awkwardly looked away, "No problem." Jewel grunted out, coughing uncomfortably into her fist. It was an awkward silence, none of them daring to speak, until, "I know how you feel."

Amy scoffed. "Really? You know what it's like to lose the last remainder of your whole, entire family?" her tone was hurt and harsh, but she didn't care. Jewel seemed to glare at her, "I do, actually. Unlike you, I didn't know my mother. And I lost my dad when I was nine." Jewel's voice was raw with emotion, anger and hurt from that very day still tearing a harsh strike at her heart.

Amy's expression softened, "I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't know." she admitted. And it was true; Amy didn't know Jewel that well. The girl was basically a closed book.

A sigh escaped Jewel's throat, "It's okay. I guess that's on me. Not really much of an open book."

"So tell me."

Jewel raised her eyebrows, "Tell you what?"

A sincere smile pulled at the brunette's lips, eyes sparkling, "Tell me about yourself." she urged. She was just tired; tired of the constant bickering. She just wanted to have a friend again. Someone to understand her. And maybe Jewel could be that friend? Maybe.

Jewel seemed taken aback, obviously not expecting that response, "Uhh. Okay." she shrugged one awkward shoulder, "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

* * *

And Jewel didn't disappoint. She told Amy all there is to her. And Amy seemed impressed with the girl.

In the past hour, she learned Jewel's mother died after childbirth, her father killed in a mysterious car accident, and some man named Shredder or something electroshocking her brain. Well, it did break Amy's heart a little. She could never imagine electric bolts stabbing into your brain; ripping the sanity out of you. And she learned Jewel lived with a foster family; the Hamato's.

After a while, both girls grew comfortable with each other; joking and goofing around. Both found out both had a love for Space Heroes, gushing all about Captain Ryan. Jewel mentioned Space Heroes was how she met her boyfriend, Leonardo.

Amy felt herself at ease. Sure, Jewel had a few bolts screwed lose, but she seemed nice and easy-going as you got to know her. And she felt like Jewel could understand her. After a another hour, Jewel rose up from the couch, offering Amy if she wanted to go out for a slice of pizza with Leo.

Amy shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Jewel and Amy walked down the hallway in a comfortable silence, both smiling in content. After a few minutes, Amy's eyes bulged. Standing in front of her was a boy. He was cute; REALLY cute. His skin was slightly tanned, black hair with blue tips poking up, and soft, ocean blue eyes, a tad lighter than Jewel's royal blue's.

Jewel gave him a quick peck on the lips, the boy blushing a light pink. Jewel giggled a bit behind her hand. The boy, Leo, flashed a toothy grin at Amy, "Hi." he greeted.

Amy blinked. She liked his voice. It was soft, yet deep, deeper even. And it had a commanding aura to it. "Uh, hi."

After a quick introduction, the three teens walked out of the building, sliding into the streets, and stepping into a pizza parlor. As they joked and laughed, Amy couldn't help but stare at Jewel's hot boyfriend. Wait...did she just say HOT?!

Oh, she SO hoped this wouldn't cause any problems with her and Jewel's new found friendship. But she felt better than she did all day, enjoying the peace and serenity.

* * *

 **Amy DOES NOT belong to me! Hoped ya like it, Ange! Happy B-DAY! :D**


	11. KS's Birthday

**Sorry if this drabble is a little short...but what can you do? I wrote this for another friend of mine, Hermana Kunoichi! It's her birthday today and I thought she deserved something as special as this. These OC's are NOT mine! They are KS's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh...Donnie? What did you do?" Leonardo asked, eyes widening. Donnie turned around to find one of his homemade built portals opening, a shadow forming. He turned back to his older brother, shrugging helplessly, "Erm...uhh, made a new discovery?" he suggested with a shrug of his shoulder.

Everybody else ran in, stopping at the sight of the portal, "Donnie...what did you DO?!" Raph screeched knowingly, wide eyed. Donnie rolled his eyes, shrugging again, "I don't know, okay! I don't know what I did!" he gestured angrily to the machine, "All I know is that there is one weird shadow coming from -" his sentence stopped short, eyes popping out of his head as his jaw dropped.

He wasn't the only one, though. Everyone's eyes drifted to the machine, eyes going wide. Jewel rose an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest, eyes slightly wide. Mona Lisa grabbed the hilt of her sword, stiffening. April covered a shaking hand over her mouth, eyes wide with disbelief. And Mikey just stared while Raph's eyes popped out of their sockets. Karai almost gasped, mouth agape.

Out came the portal were a bunch of teenagers, possibly their age. There were five boys and four girls. One had ocean blue eyes strikingly similar to Leonardo's, black hair that was spiked to the top. One girl had light and long brown hair and eyes an emerald just like Raph's; including his signature pout. One boy smiled like a little kid in a candy shop, like Mikey would is he saw pizza, with his sweet baby blues and blonde curly hair.

One boy had Karai's hair and eyes, as well as a shaved goatie. One girl had on a pair of glasses and eyes a red brown color and hair a tad darker than April's, falling to her ears. One boy had grey eyes and straight brown hair. There was one shorter girl smiling brightly like the other blonde, freckles like Mikey's brushing her flushed cheeks and hair similar to her who must be her older brother. And there were two people who looked like they could be twins. Both had black eyes and hair, the girl's styled in a low braid.

Wide eyes scanned the room, as if making sure they weren't in danger, and slightly in astonishment. "Whoa..." they all breathed, mouths in an 'o'.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." the blonde boy with Mikey's eyes joked, smiling brighter than the sun. The girl with Raph's eyes face flattened like a board, wordlessly slapping the back of his head, earning an 'aah!'

"Knock it off, Ryan!" she snapped. Huh. She had a short fuse like Raphael did. Neat. The boy with Leo's eyes nudged her with his elbow, "Manners, V." he scolded, similar to how Leo always scolded Raph. 'V' glowered at him, "Don't tell me what to do, Jay!" she warned.

Jay rolled his eyes skyward, "Whatever, Victoria. And I _can_ tell you what to do, remember?" Victoria growled lowly at him, earning a warning glare from him.

The girl with Donnie's eyes and April's hair rolled her eyes, possibly exasperated, "Great." she muttered in a bored tone. The boy with Karai's look shook his head, "Here we go again." he droned, eyes flat as a table.

"It's been, like, three whole minutes since you two had this argument." the girl twin pointed out, matter-of-factly like. The girl with Mikey's freckles and skin waved excitedly, smiling widely, "Hi daddy!" she exclaimed.

Mikey gawked at the sight of the two turtles who looked similar to him, and all he could do was numbly wave back. He had kids?

One boy with Casey's looks - as well as his twin sister - slapped her hand down, "Katherine, Zach. You're both the geniuses -"

"- where the heck are we?!" Victoria snapped, cutting out her argument with Jay. Katherine and Zach started, not expecting to be called, before they collected themselves, "Uhh..." Zach muttered.

Katherine pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose, "U-uh...by my calculations, w-we seem to be in some...alternate universe." she stuttered, raising a brow. "Makes sense." Zach commented, folding his arms over his chest.

"Is it me? Or do they look like our parents?"

"I think so. I mean, that guy looks pretty much like my dad and my uncles."

"Wonder if your dad's still bossy and uncool in this universe as he is in ours."

" _Hey!_ My dad's the _coolest_. He got a new edition of 'Space Heroes: Out Of This Universe' for my birthday!"

"Whatever. Still uncool," Victoria rebuked, looking straight at Raph, who rose an eyebrow at the girl, "I know that guy is my dad..." she tilted her head, face written in confusion, "...but who's the giant newt standing next to him?"

Mona didn't know whether to he insulted or not.

Katherine shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe his girlfriend in this universe?" she suggested with a shrug. A scoff was heard, "Yeah, okay. That's just weird. But, hey, my mom still looks the same." Zach said with a smile of approval.

Karai rose a brow, eyes wide. She had...a _son_?

"Ummm...well Cody and I don't see my dad. Or my mom. Any idea why?" the girl asked with a thoughtful pout. Katherine shrugged again, "I don't know. Maybe they haven't met yet."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Who haven't they met yet?

Cody looked amongst the group, "Who's that with them? I haven't seen her in our universe." he pointed at Jewel, who rose a questioning eyebrow. Zach glanced at her, "Not sure. But she's hot."

Jewel narrowed her eyes. Couldn't she go with one stranger not complimenting on her looks?!

"Bleh. Seriously, Kevs? Did you have to say that?" Maria Alicia grimaced. He wasn't wrong, but he didn't have to disrespect the girl he didn't know like that!

"He's not wrong." Jay said with a light blush.

"Yeah, not really." Ryan said with a smile tugging his lips.

"I'm liking what I see." Cody cooed with a slight, seductive smile, nodding as he stared at Jewel.

Jewel's bottom lip dipped. Her patience was waning slightly.

"Okay! Enough with the flirting! Let's just focus on the fact THAT WE'RE ON A DIFFERENT. ALTERNATE. UNIVERSE!" Victoria screeched.

"Should we wave?"

"Maybe?"

"I think we should. They are our parents, after all."

"True. Well...most of them are."

"Would it be wrong if I asked the hot chick on a date?"

"Cody!"

"For the love of pizza and shells, let's just wave!"

The whole group composed themselves, taking a breath.

With enough courage mustered, Ryan gestured to all of them with a small grin, "Umm...hi. We're..your kids." he said, eyes twinkling in confusion. They all waved at their parents.

All the turtles and the rest of the could so was numbly wave back.

 _Now what?_

* * *

 **Okay...not my best chapter...but...I tried?**

 **Really, I did. Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting but it was I could do with the little time I had and I have a REALLY busy schedule today. So I don't have time to write a pretty decent drabble and I tried to add in some humor.**

 **Hope this was good enough.**

 **Happy Birthday, KS! I hope it's a magical one for you.**


	12. Gwen's Thoughts

**Nothing special. I just got bored. I guess enjoy the drabble or whatever.**

* * *

Gwen wasn't going to lie. Raphael...intrigued her.

She wasn't a romance expert or anything. Heck, she's never had a boyfriend - okay, that's not completely true. She dated a boy named Peter Smith about a year ago. And it was fun. They got along, he wasn't boring, violent, just fun. He was her first boyfriend.

Boys have always thrown themselves at her, Jewel, and any other pretty model they're friends with. Or acquaintances with. But Gwen wasn't Jewel. She didn't have a sense of adventure when it came to dating.

That was the problem with Jewel. She looked like the perfect girl guys wanted to date. Sexy and Gorgeous. That was Jewel. But Gwen knew Jewel. Those guys weren't for her. But Jewel wouldn't really listen. She would just go with it until she was bored with the guy, dumping him over a text or something.

Gwen had a type in boys. If she was going to date someone, she wanted them to be nice, funny, but with a slight edge. That was Pete. He was kind and funny, and he knew his way around martial arts. Gwen liked that in a guy.

But her and Pete only dated for six months. They didn't end on bad terms. They both just agreed there wasn't a spark or anything. They had fun in the relationship, but both just agreed it felt more like a friendship than a relationship.

After their breakup, Gwen went back to her own thing. She texted Jewel, finished some homework, prepared things for the debate team, coming up with a good argument she guaranteed to win, y'know, just normal teenage girl stuff. Well...maybe boxing and wrestling didn't count for that. But it was normal and she'll take that as a win.

It got lonely in school. She was about to go into high school, and her best friend was in another country. Gwen had a few other friends in school. But she didn't have as much fun with them like she did with Jewel. Both girls would joke around, prank a few people, or just go on and on about nothing and everything at the same time.

And Gwen wasn't gonna lie...she did feel...attracted to a few boys in the school. But they weren't date worthy, just someone to look at. And she couldn't help but envy all the other girls who were in happy relationships. But she had other things to focus on.

Then high school rolled on and after two months there, she was a little surprised to find Jewel walking down the hallway, her signature smirk glued onto her face and dark sunglasses over her royal eyes. And Gwen couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl. Nice to know she never changed.

Back to her love life. Gwen was just wandering down the street. It was a thing she always did whenever she was bored or had no one to talk to. Her step-dad was at a business trip and Lizzie (her step-sister) was sleeping over at a friend's house, so Gwen got bored. And Jewel wasn't responding to any of her messages. Wonder what was up with her lately...

She heard a loud crash near an alleyway. Despite her better judgement, she ran down to the block where she heard the noise. She expected to find some hobo lying face down on a dumpster, unconscious and all that. It was New York after all. You can find a lot of weird things around there.

But she didn't expect to find _this._

She saw April (a friend of Jewel's), the Girl of the Hour herself (Jewel was still immature, definitely not a woman), and a small, robotic turtle, and to her immense surprise, three humanoid turtles.

It was too real to be true. She should have thought nothing of it. She could have just assumed that those were just costumes. But Gwen wasn't stupid, she knew better. And her brain could hardly comprehend what she was seeing. Turtle... _mutants?_ How - What - _huh?_ And why was Jewel there with them?

Her jaw went slacked, eyes wide with disbelief. And to add to her bag of surprises, she could sworn she saw Jewel _speeding_ to a turtle with a blue mask. Not run, _speed._ It was like - like Jewel was at one spot for a minute, and then less than a second - _poof!_ There she was! It was like - like super speed or something.

She had called out Jewel's name. She saw Jewel's shoulders stiffen at the familiar voice. April's eyes widened at the sight of Gwen, like she was surprised to see her there, and all the turtles heads slowly met her heated gaze, eyes widening comically at the blonde girl. The turtle robot just turned its head, conveying no emotion.

Gwen had to call out Jewel's name several times, until the blue masked turtle gently grabbed her shoulder and faced her to Gwen. Jewel didn't show any emotion. But at the same time she did. Her face was blank, but her eyes were wide, and her jaw looked to be clenched.

The blonde head wasn't mad at Jewel for keeping the turtles a secret. But she wanted Jewel to trust her enough to tell her about anything. Maybe not the turtle secret. But the powers and brain shock, even her mercenary career.

When Gwen's eyes travelled to every single person, her gaze locked on one turtle.

He had on a red mask. He was shorter than the one with the blue mask, taller than the orange one. He had defined, bulky muscles, electric green eyes, and a pout that seemed to be permanently stitched onto his face. Wow. That guy looked grumpier than Grumpy himself.

But the pout disappeared as soon as he met her gaze. His eyes widened slightly, nonexistent brows shooting up, looking like he was in a daze.

There was...she didn't know. Just...something about him. Gwen would tell. She was good at that kind of stuff. But he...seemed to be interesting. It wasn't a crush. Gwen didn't even know him. She didn't even know his name until Jewel told her. Raphael.

She always liked the name. It reminded her of the artist Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino. One of her favorites. It meant something along the lines of healing or protection. And based on what she saw, he certainly was the protector of his brothers, even a little bit of Jewel. But he would never dare to admit it.

After Jewel appropriately introduced her to them, she had spent some time with Raph. They both had a lot in common. They both loved the martial arts, had a temper, and green eyes (although Gwen's eyes were mostly blue). And he was certainly...interesting. Not too shabby. And kinda...handsome. Not that she would ever admit it. Well, not to him, at least.

But she grew bitter of him when he started ripping on Jewel. Since he and everybody else learned about Jewel's OTHER career. It wasn't anything too serious at first. But it piled on and on. And Gwen was NOT happy about it. Jewel is her best friend. Like a sister. And no one messes with Gwen's friends OR family. That was crossing the line.

So, like a good best friend, Gwen defended Jewel. She didn't yell at Raph or anything. Her voice was cold and stern. She told Raph to back off. To leave Jewel alone. To at least give her another chance. It was Jewel's choice. She could do WHATEVER she wanted to do. And if she wanted to be a mercenary or even an assassin, Gwen would stick by her side and have her back. What are best friends for?

Raph has backed off. And she was glad for that. It was hard to trust him again or anything. But eventually they were back on old terms. And she was glad for that. She didn't want to be on bad terms with Raph. He was one of her guy friends. And she didn't have a lot of guy friends. The turtles were her only guy friends. And she really liked him.

She didn't have a crush on him. She didn't think so. She just really liked being around him. Talking to him, sparring with him, feeding Spike with him. Raph sent a warm feeling in her chest. He was just...well, he was just cool.

And she liked that in a guy. But Gwen didn't know if she was going to pursue anything with him.

It's just a small crush, she would admit. Just a crush. Nothing big.

* * *

 ***shrugs* Eh. Sorry if this stinks. I think it looks pretty good. I was just bored. I gotta go. Updating A Twist of Events. See ya.**


	13. RedBat's Birthday!

**Hey guys. It's one of my dearest friend's birthday, RedBat132! This is two weeks late. There was an internet disconnection error at my place. It's fixed. It wasn't broken or anything but the internet was really slow. Anyway, hope RedBat and you guys enjoy it. Happy birthday, Red!**

* * *

A thin and slender girl walked down the full, wintery streets of New York City. The grand city twinkled with dazzling green and red Christmas lights. Bells jingled merrily, children giggled as they played in the snow. Mailmen cradled and stacked the cardboard boxes, small and large. And the girl could hear the distant club music from the direction she was going.

The girl looked to be no older than fifteen, her long, jet black hair trailing down to her back, a pink ribbon tied around it as a headband. Her skin was snow as white, her eyes a swooning black, her lips a deep red. She swept her few bangs away from her face, burying her gloved hands into the pockets of her violet plaid jacket. Her teeth chattered like a skeleton from those lloween movies her and her little brother watched. She shivered slightly, her breaths visible in the icy air.

Dana walked briskly down the sidewalk, into a stranger part of the city she's been trying to investigate. These parts were more dangerous, gangs and criminals loved to hang around this part. She wrinkled her nose at the thick stench of alcohol and smoke. _What has society come to?_ she thought to herself with a shake of her head. The walls were dark with soot, bright and annoying colors of graffiti, and broken glass scattered the stained concrete.

Dana hated these types of streets and alleys of the city. New York was a wonderful place to live in, well, it seemed to be. It was the place where dreams could start and expand. Millions of people buzzed like a hornets nest, flying everywhere at the same time, paying mind to only themselves. New York fascinated Dana, multiple of celebrities lived around here, some grew up here, and few have even died here.

But that didn't mean New York was perfect. Pollution, lots of rude people, those poor hobos - especially the criminals and streets like these. Dana thank the Lord that she didn't live here, she'd be toast. Though, people weren't kidding when they said the parties were to die for. They were wild and loud. And Dana just experienced one.

She worked as an intern for some famous fashion icon. Lucy Leal or something like that. She was the editor of one of the most popular magazines, _Kaylee_ and _Vogue._ Dana's read those magazines. She liked fashion. Though she was more interested in solving a good mystery. She was incredibly curious and she just had to know. The complex mysteries were her favorite.

Dana didn't do much at her internship. She held and scribbled down the aquarmine clipboard, brought Lucy's coffee, and helped the other models into their clothes. Dana always wondered if she could be a model herself. Probably not, the clothes were way too tight and proactive in her opinion, and she didn't like to show too much skin.

But today she was on edge. Wanna know why? She nearly did a double take when she helped a model with coffee brown skin, raven hair into a sexy and exquisite black dress. Dana guessed this model was African American, and the hairstyle reminded her of Aaliyah, one of her friend's favorite singer. The girl actually looked kinda like Aaliyah, but her eyes were a dark blue, like midnight blue sky, and _that's_ when she figured it out.

This girl wasn't just some model she's never heard of. This particular model was her favorite gymnast, the youngest to win a gold medal.

 _Jewel King._

Dana _loved_ Jewel King. She used to watch her on the television whenever there was some competition. She stared at the T.V, her eyes wide when she performed the move: _Scarlet Moon._ It was so fast and fluid, like a ballerina, and the leap was so high, and she assumed why it's Moon. Scarlet was because of Jewel's hair and leotard.

She was sad when the young gymnast decided to break away from gymnastics, _"It's not the end for us, we're just hitting pause."_ she confirmed to the audience. That was years ago. Pretty long pause. And Jewel's been modeling for many magazines.

And Dana had sorta met her tonight. Jewel's face was cold and distant, Dana noted. Back then her eyes were bright and mischievous, an energetic rebel. But that look reminded Dana of an emotionless robot. Maybe Jewel went through something. There was something akin to longing and sadness in her eyes during her final match, the announcement. Her smile relaxed, eyes sad. Those eyes didn't look like they belonged to her.

The after party of the shoot was very lively, the music was loud and obnoxious, and her stomach felt queasy with every beat of the music. She could smell whiskey and vodka, some even offered her any. Dana left and called it a night, travelling down this part of the city.

Every detective had something to investigate. And Dana hears rumors. Macy told her something about giant reptiles, and something about a mysterious fire that comes and goes within the blink of an eye. And something about robots and aliens, the possibility of ninjas from the news.

 _Ninjas in New York? What is this? An action movie?_

Couldn't hurt to look into it. Dana was careful, plus she had a schedule and a route. She made sure criminal or gang members didn't catch her. She was a curious young girl. She had to solve this mystery, she had to know. She told her parents she was at a cafe with a friend, they'd have heart attacks if they ever found out. They couldn't understand why she had to do this.

Suddenly, something caught her eye; a long, sharp pronged object laying on the ground near a manhole cover. Quirking a brow, she shuffled closer and squinted her eyes down upon it. It appeared to be a Sai; she recognized it from what she learned in History class on the Japanese culture.

Quickly, she grabbed the weapon and stuffed it inside her inside pocket in her coat. She walked a little further down the alleyway, her eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. She frowned, deep in thought. Who would leave a perfectly good weapon out in this part of town is beyond her.

 _Maybe the rumors are true. There ARE ninjas in New York. That's gotta be it,_ she argued to herself. What else could it be? New York was getting stranger and stranger by the day. She'd have to investigate further for these ninjas. This was gonna be the mystery of the century.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize a hulking figure sneaking up behind her. Her muscles went taut when she felt someone's hot breath warm up her cold neck, her eyes widened a fraction. _Shoot,_ she cursed in her head. "Hey there, sweetheart, wanna come play?" asked the hoarse, gravelly voice of a man. She wrinkled her nose, she could smell his nasty breath.

Dana felt her veins run like ice. He couldn't...he wouldn't. "Uh," she started off dumbly, and she internally slapped herself twice for the slight tremor in her voice. _C'mon, Dana! This isn't a big deal. Just tell him no and run._ She mustered up her courage, "As fun as that sounds, I should get home. My dad's waiting for me." Good. Her voice was confident and sure.

She took a step away from him to leave, but a strong hand snatched the crook of her arm, and she stiffened at the touch. Her breath caught in her throat, and Dana slowly turned her head. The man looked to be in his late twenties, his eyes glassy, and his lip swollen. He glowered at her, "Now I ain't asking, priss. Best you obey and come with me," he warned, his expression hardened. Dana swallowed back bile, _Ugh, he smells like sweat and rotten milk._

She tugged her arm, but his was firm and stronger than she liked it to be. _Calm down, Dana, you can get through this. Distract him and run away like the cheetah._

Her grunts grew louder and louder as he began to haul her further into the alley, _"Hey! Let go of me!"_ she shrieked as she began to thrash violently to try and tear herself free. The man only laughed, pulling at her coat and ripping it off her slender form, he held her at the shoulders and threw her down the coarse concrete. She cried out in pain as the harsh pavement scraped at her palms.

Dana's heart raced faster than a racecar, and tears formed in her black eyes. She's never been so scared in her life. Her skin crawled with anxiety, and fear coiled in her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard a distinct click - _a gun,_ she realized in horror - and a blood curdling scream ripped from her throat when she heard it fire.

After a few seconds, discovering no pain, and the sound of a loud thump beside her, Dana peeled one eye open, and discovered the stranger crumpled up next to her, still and unmoving. Furrowing her brows together, the teenager winced as she pulled herself up, shivering in the cold, and she felt her hands throb and something warm trickled down her wrist. Taking a quick look at her hands she realized her hands were bleeding. Nothing severe, but she would definitely need bandages.

She flinched involuntarily when she heard someone walk up behind her, their shoes clacking against the pavement, "Yo, Dana, you okay?" a smooth, composed voice asked. She blinked hard in confusion. Sounded like a girl's voice, a voice she's heard of before a million times on T.V. Dana whirled around, her eyes widened at the sight she took in. Those midnight blue eyes, the dark skin, her pretty black hair, and the relaxed stance she had on right now. _Gosh I feel like an idiot._

A deep blush crept along Dana's cheeks, so visible and bright on her milky skin. She just screamed and cried like a baby in front of her favorite gymnast. Man she felt ridiculous. And the worst part she was still shivering from the shock and cold. Jewel had her arms folded across her chest, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed at Dana, they looked concerned and suspicious. Dana offered her a shaky nod, "Uh, y-yeah. I'm okay. Promise." she assured her, voice a little shaky.

Jewel raised a brow at her, less than impressed. With an eye roll, she turned a heel and snatched at Dana's discarded coat, shoving it to her chest, "Here." she said. "Sure you're okay?"

Blinking rapidly, Dana hurried to wrap the warm and soft fabric around her shivering form, almost sighing in relief as she wrapped her arms tightly, looking as casual as she could. Or tried. She looked back down at the man, "You didn't kill him, did you?" she asked. Just because he was a total jerk didn't mean he deserved to die. This man probably had unknowing loved ones. But he should also be in jail for his crimes.

Dana looked back at Jewel, her eyes uninterested, and she raised her brows, "What, no thank you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Before Dana could reply Jewel spoke up again, "No, I didn't kill him. I just tased him with the gun." she explained, her tone nonchalant and bored. "Still didn't answer my quest -"

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Dana blurted, interrupting Jewel by accident. She chuckled sheepishly, the back of her neck burned as her skin morphed into a bright pink. Jewel rolled her eyes skyward, sighing, "Aren't you Lucy's pet or somethin'?" she asked dryly.

Dana pursed her lips, "Intern, actually." she corrected. A smirk twisted at the corner of her lips, "Same thing."

 _Not exactly,_ Dana wanted to say, but she already interrupted Jewel, and she didn't wanna make her any more mad if she was. Instead, she answered Jewel's previous question, "Yeah, seriously, I'm okay. Thanks for the help."

Jewel shrugged in return, "Don't mention it." she said, taking out her phone and typing something on the screen. She must be texting somebody. A friend? Relative? Boyfriend? Who knows. Though the last one wasn't unlikely.

She flinched in surprise when Jewel grasped her wrists, peering down at her scraped hands. Her touch was surprisingly gentle for someone with a history of rebellion and mild violence. "They don't look too bad. Should heal up as long as they're not infected." she said, her voice calm; it actually reminded Dana of her old doctor's voice. Her midnight blue eyes had a scientific and observant gleam in them, her lips tightly pursed as she slowly let go of Dana's still shaking hands. Jewel sighed quietly, "C'mon."

* * *

 **We'll just leave the rest up to your imagination. Not sure if you'll like it, Red. But I tried my best. Sorry it's late. Happy late Birthday!**


	14. Overprotective

**This is based on the new and upcoming cartoon, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I don't if I'll watch it or write more of it, but I thought I'd give it a try. Although I don't see Raph as the oldest and leader, I'm kinda interested of how Leo would act as the rebel. I'm kinda hoping that eventually he'll mature into it since Splinter knows he has all the smarts but lacks maturity and maybe that's how their rivalry intensifies. I don't know, just a thought. Jewel makes a small cameo in this. Oh, and since the turtles and April all have new designs and new voice actors, I feel like it should be fair to give my OC a slight change in both appearance and voice actress. So in this new development of mine, Alexandra Shipp both portrays Jewel in both appearance and voice. I mean, I just loved how she styled her hair in the movie, _Love Simon._ That's how I want my OC to look since the hair totally looks badass. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Raphael curled his fingers into a fist as he rapped on Leonardo's door. He had been in there for most of the time since they had returned from their latest mission. The mission was somewhat of a success, except they had to deal with a certain nuisance none of them liked. Scarlet Moon—one of New York's most deadly assassins. Or mercenaries. It didn't make a difference to Raph whatsoever. None of the turtles liked the girl because somehow they always ended up having to clean up her messes. She was proven dangerous and her skills were fierce and deadly, like a wolf. Not only was the girl deadly, she was one of the most annoying people Raphael had ever met, even Mikey couldn't handle the girl. The girl just always acted like a child—a dangerously armed child.

Sighing, Raph curled his hand around the knob and turned, "Yo, Leo?" he said as he stepped into his younger brother's room, "Gear up, we gotta—"

Raphael stopped dead in his tracks.

Because before him, sat his second youngest brother, Leonardo, and the famous—most annoying—dangerously armed child. Scarlet Moon. And they were on Leo's bed. Kissing. On the lips.

The two teens jolted and were abruptly pulled apart as their heads snapped in the red banded turtles' direction. They jumped away from one another and Scarlet Moon's wolf shaped helmet was off. She had a pretty face, pretty, almond shaped eyes that were a doe brown, dark medium skin, and her hair styled in a stylish, small fro. The girl's expression was neutral yet shocked as Leo's face morphed from surprise, embarrassment as his cheeks flushed a vibrant red, possibly redder from the red marks over his eyes, and then anger.

The silence was thick yet awkward as Raph just stared at the two, an 'o' forming on his mouth. Scarlet Moon's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she looked back and forth between the two brothers. Leonardo was the first to break the silence, scowling embarrassedly at his older brother. "Do you people not know how to knock yet?!" he snapped, hands curled into fists as the back of his neck warmed.

Raph hadn't realized that his hands tightened into two shaking fists, nor did he suddenly realize that he ominously stalked towards the girl and towered over the two. A hand blindly reached for Scarlet Moon's throat as he slammed the girl into the wall, the paint on the wall chipping off as dust caked the air from the force. Petite and slender hands pawed at him as they desperately attempted to pry his stronger hands off of her throat. Raph barely saw anything other than red until his younger brother leapt onto his shell, tugging the larger turtle backwards.

"Raph, let go of her!" Leo demanded as his hands fruitlessly but furiously tried to peel Raph's fingers around the girl's neck. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

Scarlet Moon was making choking noises at the back of her throat as she rasped, brows furrowed together as the color began to drain from her face. Raph wasn't even aware of Leo calling for his other two younger brothers until he faintly heard Donatello's voice. He felt a string rapidly wrap around his abdomen as Michelangelo pleaded at him, but the pleas coming from his brothers cam deaf to his ears.

Finally, he felt himself being tugged away by the thin string, and three pair of arms tug him away from the girl, who dropped onto the floor with a grunt. He and his brothers toppled over each other in a mess of limbs as Raph's eyes watched the girl in front of them. Scarlet Moon's hands flew up to her neck as she rubbed it soothingly, coughing raggedly as she shakily got up on her own two feet. Leo finally managed to untangle himself from his brothers as he made his way toward the girl, until Raph's hand grabbed the back of his shell and Raph towered over the girl, ignoring Leo's yells.

"Get out." he commanded and Scarlet Moon recoiled as her eyes widened, her brows shooting up as she grabbed her helmet and fled the room, Donnie and Mikey stepping aside as they watched her leave with surprise. Their heads whirled to Raph and Leo and a question hung above their heads. Raph only glared as he turned to rip his brother a new one for acting so stupid and aloof, but before he could scold his little brother, Leonardo stopped him with a livid glare, a fire raging behind his eyes. "You idiot!" he shouted, hands tightened into fists, a furious shade of red on his face, "Who the heck do you think you are? Barging into my room and bullying my date!" his little brother ranted.

Raph scowled down at his brother, his temper flaring as he stood and listened to his younger brother insult him, the typical routine between them. "Hey!" he barked, pointing an accusatory finger at his second youngest brother, "I'm your leader and your big brother. And you know we don't associate ourselves with the likes of criminals like her." he declared, "And I'm not going to have my little brother taken advantaged of some wannabe kun—"

"Taken advantaged of?!" Leo argued, yelling over Raph as the other two in the room watched with wide eyes, and Donnie's hand smoothly clasped his high-tech Bo, eyes wary as he watched the scene in front of him and Mikey. It was a safety precaution in case things got a bit...violent. "It was one kiss!"

"You shouldn't be lettin' her kissing you!" Raph growled, and Leo gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed into furious slits, "Why? Because she's an 'assassin'?" he rebuked, putting up air quotes when he said 'assassin'. "'Cause you don't like her and that automatically means I'm not allowed to like her? 'Cause she's not a mutant?" he listed, "What freaking, frackin' reason, _Raphie?"_

Raph recoiled slightly at the stupid nickname; it was something Leonardo and Michelangelo had came up with when they were younger, and it was certainly one Raph didn't like at all. Raph's eye twitched, "I don't need a reason," Raph restrained the urge to strangle the little brat, "I don't want you being anywhere near her anymore." Raph ordered. Mikey winced and Donnie slapped his forehead, "Oh brother," he said, pinching the skin between his eyes. This was not going to end well.

Leonardo screwed up his face, tightening his jaw as he crossed his arms over his chest smoothly, "You're not Sensei," he coolly retorted, eyes filled to the brim with anger, "If I wanna see her again then I will, and it's none of your business. I'm not a little kid! I don't need your permission!" Leo spat at his older brother and leader before shoving past the large turtle and storming out of his room, Donnie and Mikey's eyes sliding past him, and Leo loudly slammed the door shut behind him, the other two in the room wincing at the sharp and sudden noise, the force strong enough that it rattled some of Leo's items in his room, such as the action figures from his favorite T.V. show.

Raph turned around and Mikey glared at him, throwing his hands up in the air, "Nice going, Raph!" he retorted heatedly before swinging the door open and shutting it shut as well, though not as much force as Leo. Raph clenched his jaw tightly as Donnie folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the eldest brother in disapproval, "You could've killed her, y'know." he stated factually, and Raph glared at immediate younger brother. "She was kissin' our little brother," he growled, almost to the point of snarling and snapping like an actual snapping turtle.

Donnie only shook his head at Raph, expression cold as stone, "That doesn't mean you should choke her to death." he argued, "Sensei would've been disappointed in you if he saw that." he pointed out before calmly exiting the room himself, shutting the door softly, a stark contrast to how Mikey and Leo left the bedroom.

Raph fumed silently in his head, indescribable anger coursing through his system. He forgot about patrol, training, even thinking about what type of punishment he would receive once Leo tattled on him to Splinter. His strong dislike for Scarlet Moon increased significantly to the point of near brimming hatred. His breaths came out as angry puffs as the scene he had witnessed few minutes ago stewed over in his head, replaying like a record on repeat. All he could picture right now was Scarlet Moon and his little brother kissing, and all he thought about it was how easily the girl could plunge her sword into the back of his baby brother's head, or how she could literally shoot his brains out with a simple push of her gun. The girl moved onto his baby brother, luring him to... _ugh, he couldn't even finish the thought without the need to clock the girl over the head, sending her into next year!_

His heart pulsed into a raging fit and as he left Leo's bedroom, stomping into the living room as he decided to play a game of pinball. He vented over his frustrations and anger as he listened to the sound of the ping of the game, contemplating whether to rip Scarlet Moon's head off, or to simply torture the little brat until she begged on her knees for him to stop. He was playing for about an hour or so as Splinter walked up to him, cane in his hand and his features were calm, revealing no anger that could be hiding underneath.

"Leonardo came to me earlier. Sobbing," his father began and Raph's eyes refused to make contact with his Sensei, focusing intently on the game instead. The anger was edging out of his system and his skin burned with shame as he mentally prepared himself for the scolding he was no doubt in for. "He said that you attempted to choke the Scarlet Moon character you had told me about." his father explained, lifting a brow. Raph huffed, pouting, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied, but he knew better. Splinter could always tell when either of them were lying to him. It was like he had some sort of detector in his brain.

Splinter frowned at his eldest, and he tilted his head, "Your brothers told me what happened, Raphael," his father said, his tone calm but authoritative, "But what I want to know is why you are upset."

Raph scowled darkly as he finally made eye contact with his father, "He's too young."

"Raphael, you are all the same age."

He shook his head, "That's not the point, Sensei." he snapped before his rage simmered down as he looked down apologetically, "I'm sorry," he hastily apologized, but his father simply waved him off. "Like a river over stone, Raphael." Splinter gently reminded him. Raph sighed heavily as he let the words come out of his mouth, something he had been holding in for the past hour. "She was taking advantage of him, Sensei." he argued but to his surprise, Splinter only shook his head, looking almost confused, "I do not believe she did such a thing, my son." he dismissed, "And if you had not let your anger blinded you, you would have learned that it was not she who initiated the kiss. Leonardo kissed her." he explained calmly but it didn't make Raph feel any better.

"Sensei, you don't know Scarlet Moon like we all do. you haven't seen the things she's done. She's killed so many people—she took lives and the girl's destructive like some ticking time bond." he ranted to his father, "She's only going to hurt him."

"And so will many more, my son," Splinter mused, folding his hands on top of each other as they rested on his cane, "What Leonardo lacks in maturity he strives in endurance and charisma. He'll break many hearts and others will break his—perhaps humans one day as well. That is a part of life, Raphael. Growing up."

Raph crossed his arms stubbornly, looking away as he sniffed, pouting, "Well I don't like it." he grouched, and Splinter grinned, "Nor do I," he agreed, "Do not berate your brother for such feelings. He's not a little 'turtle tot' anymore, despite my efforts to keep him from so," he chuckled as he turned around and walked back to the dojo, before turning his head over his shoulder, "Apologize to him, Raphael, as well as Scarlet Moon. Neither of them had deserved your wrath. Oh, and ten flips tomorrow morning." he added with a devious grin, leaving his eldest and largest son alone with his thoughts.


End file.
